PEWDIEPIE: LA HISTORIA
by Qwert01
Summary: La historia del Gamer pewdiepie que se hizo famosos por su forma de ser, como fue creciendo creando a largo de su mundo de juegos a sus propios personajes. Aquí lo descubrirán de la forma en que sus personajes cobran vida junto con amigos, su novia y enemigos
1. Chapter 1

Hola a los BROS de la Bro army y los que no lo son, este es un Fanfic es el primero que hago y les daré otros como de anime, series e incluso historias combinadas, tendrán algún sentido conforme vallan leyendo más adelante cuando termine con este y muchas otras cosas. Van a leer este fic que trata de uno de los gamers más graciosos y famosos que se llama Pewdiepie. Yo les narrare la historia de cómo logro llegar a donde está, como creo la Bro Army, como nacieron sus personajes, ETC. viéndolo desde el lado en que sus personajes cobraran vida y como el Gamer va con sus otros amigos avanzando en su vida.

Disclaimer: Pewdiepie (Nombre usuario de youtube. Nombre real Félix Kjellber) Pewdiepie es un Gamer con trabajo en economía industrial y tecnología no inventado el ya existe, vive en Suecia tiene 24 años hoy en día 2013 con una novia llamada Marzia de Italia (Nombre usuario de youtube CutiepieMarzia) de 20 años hasta ahora.

Advertencia: contenido con mal vocabulario en Español, inglés, sueco, chopnese, japones…..eso no importan solo lean y les interesara y si no, pues no lo lean...eso si eres un FUCKING BARREL.

**Título:** PEWDIEPIE: LA HISTORIA

**Personajes: **BRO ARMY

**Universo: **Suecia

Capitulo 1: Comenzando con entusiasmo

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Viernes por la tarde

Suecia

Eran no más de las 4 de la tarde en Suecia cuando un chico rubio y castaño de unos 22 años entro a su casa parecía la casa de sus padres, este era muy alegre y distraído. Era la hora de jugar después de un día de trabajo; este se cambio de ropa después de un baño fue a su computadora a jugar un poco con computadora. Este al estar ahí sentado pensó…

-que podría jugar hoy… tengo varios juegos increíbles pero pierden el entusiasmo lo único que me queda es jugar los juegos online que son muy buenos.

Aquel chico rubio-castaño por las dudas decidió llamar a su novia de Italia que no veía desde hace dos días, tomo el teléfono y marco. Con un entusiasmo y muy optimista esperaba que contestara pero en eso sonó la contestadora pero insistió otra vez.

- ´´ Answer me Woman``

Después de ese sonido agudo como chillido e hilarante se escucho la respuesta de una chica.

-¡¿Hola?! :)

-Hey Marzia soy yo: Félix

-Hola, ¿Félix que ocurre?

Por cómo iba la conversación hablaban de mudarse, de visitarse y estar juntos; sonaban muy felices y carismáticos. El chico rubio era Félix era el novio y la chica Marzia con quien conversaba era la novia.

Marzia – Félix, ¿Será la próxima semana que nos veremos en Suecia?

Félix – Claro, yo estaré por las tardes después de las 4:30 de la tarde aquí en la casa de mis padres; pienso

irme de aquí y tener un departamento para estar juntos pero por el momento estaré en casa de mis padres.

La conversación duro 5 minutos, se despidieron, Félix fue a su computadora y juga hasta las 7 de la tarde y se fue a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Sábado por la mañana 9:00

Félix Había despertado hace una hora pero estaba en su cama con una laptop jugando juegos online como siempre. En esos momentos pensó en que podría jugar juegos de miedo sería algo interesante ya que con los años decidió salir y comprar algunos juegos para entretenerse.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Sábado 12:42 de la tarde

Mientras Félix se paseaba por las tiendas y calles recordó comprar algunos regalos para su novia Marzia que vendrá de visita mañana y unos juegos de terror y otros más que no olvido llevar pensó que con eso estaría bien pero habían unos juegos en especial que tenía en mente conseguir:

1.-Amnesia The Dark Descent

2.-Portal 2

3.-Lucius

4.-Cry of Fear

5.-Afraid of monsters

Y muchos otros juegos más y la verdad es que no podía esperan tanto en conseguir esos juegos por que en las tiendas que él conocía no lo tenían. Eso no lo detendría y al llegar a su casa tuvo una epifanía él era muy sensible con los juegos de terror y pensó que no sería capaz de jugar sin compañía; Félix había pensado en hacer algo nuevo en hacer comentarios de los juegos que le gustaría jugar para que las personas se interesen en él y así empezó todo. Félix había ido hasta su computador e hizo una cuenta en youtube como lo dijo y s puso un nombre de usuario poco peculiar: ´PewDiePie` pero como estaba entusiasmado o puso nombre a su canal por el momento y dijo que jugaría unos días después.

Félix – Comenzare a jugar dentro de unos días por lo pronto hasta que Marzia este cómoda en Suecia y pueda

empezar a jugar… ¿Pero con cual voy a empezar?… Ya sé, jugare algo con lo que todos alucinan jugare cooooonnnnnnnnn.

**THE END**

**Bien Espero que ustedes vean que la historia esté bien, porque si hay algo que estoy olvidando, si está mal de manera cronológica o de otra manera a la de pensar de un BRO a BRO déjenlo en los comentarios y yo tratare de hacerlo como ustedes se acuerden y les daré un gran agradecimiento.**

**JOIN THE BRO ARMY**

**BARRELS WE ARE COMING FOR YOU!**


	2. Primera llamada

**Hola a los BROS que siguen leyendo si siguen aquí es porque son unos verdaderos BROs, escuche que no hay muchos fics en español así que hare este fic largo e interesante para ustedes. Bueno aquí está el capítulo 2 del Fanfic; continuaremos desde que Pewdiepie dijo que jugaría un juego.**

**Disclaimer: Pewdiepie (Nombre usuario de youtube. Nombre real Félix Kjellber) Pewdiepie es un Gamer con trabajo en economía industrial y tecnología, vive en Suecia tiene 24 años hoy en día con una novia llamada Marzia de Italia (Nombre usuario de youtube CutiepieMarzia) de 20 años hasta ahora.**

**Advertencia: contenido con mal vocabulario en Español, inglés, sueco, chopnese…..eso no importan solo lean y les interesara y si no, pues no lo lean eso si eres un FUCKING BARREL.**

**Título: PEWDIEPIE: LA HISTORIA **

**Personajes: **Pewdiepie, Marzia,

**Universo: **Suecia

**Capitulo 2: Primera llamada**

Un chico en medio de la computadora y la silla se masajea las mejillas y la barba con caras que eran tan difíciles de describir dijo este terminando su última frase.

-Jugare minecraft, será algo divertido jugare usando mi cámara para grabarme y podre subir a mi cuenta de youtube.

Después de aquellas palabras Félix jugo por largo tiempo aún después de grabarse, luego de tiempo jugando pensó un poco y se había percatado de que cuando jugó mientras se grababa algo se encendía en él: era una felicidad muy grande pero se perdió al parar la cámara.

-LOL; esto sí que es raro en mí, no puedo creerlo me pregunto: ¿cómo será con los demás juegos?, espero ansioso ese día

Ese entusiasmo del Gamer fue más allá de lo que uno puede llegar cualquiera. Eso basto para que sus sentimientos se fueran a la SH*T.

8:24 AM Domingo casa de Félix

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Félix se sentía mejor mientras está en su cama jugando juegos online pero después de descubrir esa sensación de compartir con otras personas le parecía todo muy raro además estaba muy cansado después de arreglar todo para la llegada de su novia Marzia.

-(…) creo que tomare una siesta mientras ella llega, no quiere verme casado; pondré el despertador a las 11:00AM.

Félix tomo una siesta y en su sueño hubo algo extraño escuchaba voces en su mente llamándolo Pewdiepie y otras Félix, y en extrañas situaciones escuchaba insultos hacia él, a su familia, su novia, etc. En eso el despertador sonó y Félix conmocionado se fue a tomar una ducha con agua muy fría porque sentía que le hacía mucho calor.

-JESUS F*CKING PEN*S, ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿O qué hice? Me siento terrible.

No era ningún mal estar con su cuerpo era un sentimiento, más que un dolor cualquiera era un sentimiento de compartir más con las personas que lo admiran con su forma de ser.

Eran las ya las 12:00 hasta que termino de darse un baño, Félix muy distraído no podía quitarse esos gritos de su cabeza que le decían que venga y algunas voces insultándolo. Mientras eso pasaba Félix no se acordó de Marzia ella quedo de llegar a las 1:00 PM pero ya eran más de las 9:30 de la tarde.

-Damn girl you can't even call me? What's your problem?...Nadie contesta en su casa…intentare llamarle a su celular…..

Nadie contestó

-Marzia, where are you?

Félix corrió a su computadora para enviarle un mensaje cuando vio algo que no espero una forma oscura estaba por su closet, no se veían sus ojos, cara, NADA; solo era una simple silueta observando el lugar.

-What ta fuck it's that?

*Knock* *knock* alguien había tocado la puerta de Félix y tan pronto como el dio la vuelta para ver habajo de las escaleras la puerta de su casa volvió a ver la puerta de su habitación y vio esta vez a la criatura en medio del cuarto, este ente inhalo muy fuerte y lo dejó salir en forma de un silbido tan fuerte que dejo inconsciente a Félix.

-…Félix are you all right?

-..*huff*, Marzia?

-I was so worry about you!

-But youu…. don't Answer me… so…

- Félix, tell me everything, what happened?

Esto fue lo más extraño que le paso a Félix, ese grito no fue escuchado por Marzia pero si había sido tan fuerte que casi lo dejo sordo. Lo que fue será descubierto…(in the next episode, like and favorite if you enjoy, subscribe become a bro today, and i will see you in the next fanfiction o wa eva i'll facking made, LOVE YA BROS…*BROFIST*)

**Perdonen si pongo algo de inglés pero si son verdaderos BROS sabrán inglés, enserio esta la descripción de los Fics, espero que les guste este nuevo Fanfic por que descubrí que no hay muchos Fics de Pewdiepie así que voy a hacer estos episodios un poco más largos**

**...**

.../´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸

...('(...´...´... ¯~/'...')

...''...\... _.·´

BROFIST ...


	3. Una gran oprtunidad

**BROS quiero que sepan que no voy a trabajar en los otros fics hasta que termine este a menos uno de ustedes dejen un comentario pidiéndome que lo haga y lo haré, aprovechen que todavía no estoy en clases XD. Trabajare lo más rápido posible solo díganme con cuáles empiezo y los aré. Bien aquí está el capítulo 3 de Pewdiepie ustedes BROS díganme si está bien revise videos de Pewdiepie y ahora puedo hacer algo interesante. =D**

**Disclaimer: Pewdiepie (Nombre usuario de youtube. Nombre real Félix Kjellber) Pewdiepie es un Gamer con trabajo en economía industrial y tecnología, vive en Suecia tiene 24 años hoy en día con una novia llamada Marzia de Italia (Nombre usuario de youtube CutiepieMarzia) de 20 años hasta ahora.**

**Advertencia: contenido con mal vocabulario en Español, inglés, sueco, chopnese…..eso no importan solo lean y les interesara y si no, pues no lo lean eso si eres un FUCKING BARREL.**

**Título: PEWDIEPIE: LA HISTORIA **

**Personajes: **Pewdiepie, Marzia, Xebaz

**Universo: **Suecia

**Capitulo 3: Una gran oportunidad**

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

2:35 de la tarde, Lunes Suecia

Después de los acontecimientos del día domingo en la llegada de Marzia a casa de Félix, era algo que le llamaba la atención al chico cuya vida cambio para más apariciones.

*RING*…*RING*

Marzia – ¡Félix! it's for you!

Félix – OK….. (levanta el teléfono)…

?-Hola, are you Félix Kjellber, Pewdiepie?

-yeah it's me, who is this?

-I'm xebaz, I watch your video of minecraft so I think we should do a co-op

-All right, sounds good

Este gamer xebaz tenía una cosa que enseñarle en el juego, Félix tenía un gran talento para los juegos de armas y estrategia pero era malo en rompecabezas o puzles como él les dice también como los de buscar objetos. Eran ya más de las 5 de la tarde cuando estos dos gamers empezaron a jugar, xebaz llevo a Pewdiepie a una parte de minecraft en la que un sujeto había estado haciando…..SH*T como pewds dice que era algo muy gracioso claro era un juego por diversión. Pero lo raro es que solo se mostro unos dos minutos de grabación, ¿Qué fue lo que paso después y antes de la grabación?

**Nota del autor: cuando Pewdiepie esté jugando se le dirá Pewdiepie pero cuando este fuera del mundo de sus juegos será Félix Kjellber.**

En los momentos finales de su juego ellos decidieron hacer más videos juntos de minecraft, pewdie llevaba un tiempo jugando minecraft pero él seguí siendo muy malo con otros juegos.

Xebaz - Ok pewds te dejare solo bye :)

Pewds – huff….

SYSTEM: (Mensaje entrante)

Félix – ¿qué es esto?

*click*click*click*

Mensaje – (usuario Pewdiepie usted tiene la oportunidad de recibir una membrecía para ser parte de Machinima para que pueda tener mucho más entretenimiento)

Félix – woow LOL really, this is so fucking amazing. I'm gonna tell all the subscribers

Y así fue como existió el video de Pewdiepie con el propósito de ser parte de machinima para divertirse y obviamente que fue una gran oportunidad

Félix – bien, con este premio de machinima voy ver ese juego de amnesia the dark descent para ver si es de verdad tan aterrador como dicen.

?-NO ESTES TAN SEGURO SON OF *******

Félix - *GASP* what hell was that?

? – don't think i'll put it you easy

Félix – Who the kuck are you? :(

? – you will know so soon as You can

Félix – Answer got dammit!

? – I'm going for you B**TCH

Una ráfaga de viento azoto el cuarto de Félix y volvió a ver a la misma criatura estaba acosando el domingo de la otra semana, en eso se acordó de lo que xebaz le había dicho en minecraft

Xebaz – pewdie están en gran peligro, puedo escucharlo con tu forma de hablar este muy inseguro, ¿Qué pasa?

Pewds – bueno cuando vi la criatura grito tan fuerte que me desmalle pero Marzia que estaba justo ahí no lo escucho, ¿por qué?

Xebaz – te diré una cosa lo búscalo en internet y escribe Amnesia the dark descent parece que tu anhelas ese juego demasiado, no eres el único, hay otros con eso pero tu caso es el peor de todos. Busca este video y el juego para descubrir lo que pasa ¿trato?

Pewds – trato

Volviendo a la actualidad Félix miro fijamente la criatura con una mirada fría y asesina para acabar con esto.

Félix – Lo que seas acabare contigo no importa lo que pase pero sé que nunca podrás conmigo

Estas palabras fueron muy fuertes y amenazantes para la criatura que vino esta vez un tornado que se había llevado esa criatura, con eso desapareció del cuarto. Con un último deseo después de que la criatura desaparezca se escucho como una petición

? – sorry….

Silencio quedo en el cuarto, solo Félix se quedo ahí. Sin dudarlo fue a su habitación, tomó su laptop y busco donde comprar el juego Amnesia.

Félix – mi primer video 2/10/2010 bien, me tomara mucho tiempo creo terminar el juego aproximadamente en el 2011 espero terminarlo rápido no jugare otro hasta acabar. Esa criatura tiene que ser….

**Lamento dejarlos aquí pero tengo el azúcar bajo, comeré azúcar entera para escribir mejor bien BROS los quiero gracias por leer y que les agrade este fic se los dedico a los BROS de la BRO ARMY *BROFIST***

** )**

** (O_ O)**

**( )**

** V V**


	4. Pewdiepie, el momento llega

**Hola de nuevo me tome un tiempo para preparar mi nuevo año en clases así que voy a subir máximo tres fics por semana y mínimo uno i love all of you bros, como hermano no como otra cosa…. Como sea el capitulo 4 me fue difícil hacerlo porque no supe cómo organizar los videos de pewds**

**Disclaimer: Pewdiepie (Nombre usuario de youtube. Nombre real Félix Kjellber) Pewdiepie es un Gamer con trabajo en economía industrial y tecnología, vive en Suecia tiene 24 años hoy en día con una novia llamada Marzia de Italia (Nombre usuario de youtube CutiepieMarzia) de 20 años hasta ahora.**

**Advertencia: contenido con mal vocabulario en Español, inglés, sueco, chopnese…..eso no importan solo lean y les interesara y si no, pues no lo lean eso si eres un FUCKING BARREL.**

**Título: PEWDIEPIE: LA HISTORIA **

**Personajes: **Pewdiepie, Marzia,

**Universo: **Suecia

**Capitulo 4: Pewdiepie, el momento llega**

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

25/12/2010 Suecia

Hoy es el día en que Félix se confrontara con la criatura que lo está persiguiendo, ha compadrado el juego amnesia pero qué sucederá si algo le sucede mientras esta solo en su habitación, Marzia se había ido a Italia de nuevo, sus padres de Félix se fueron por sus trabajos, Félix estaría solo y nadie estaría para socorrerlo.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Una que Félix había llegado a su casa eran como las 8:41 de la noche, Félix decidió jugar de día pero fue cuando se fue a al baño a bañarse escucho:

? - HEY PEWWDIIII!

Félix - what ta…?

? – Look the surprise I have for you today

Félix - I mean… what ta fuck…you can't do this to me bitch

? – PLAY THE GAME!

Félix – you know? .… that's it i gonna fucking do this

Las palabras del ente hicieron que Félix cediera, el se armo de valor para jugar Amensia the dark descent pero algo que no sabemos es que hay 2 videos de amnesia en su cuenta, ¿Qué paso durante ese tiempo? Esto paso al igual que minecraft.

Una vez encendida su cámara y con el juego instalado Félix puso el juego pero no quiso jugar el modo historia, no pudo porque jugo primero el (demo) demostrativo. Era un (costum map)=(mapa creado) Pewdiepie jugó por un tiempo hasta que abrió la puerta de uno de los pasillos cuando vio al monstruo y en los momentos de miedo grito por su madre parecía ser un chiste lo que dijo pero era más real de lo que parece.

Pewds – ¿mamá?

Pewds – ¿acaso grite por mi madre?….esto es estúpido voy a dejarlo ¿sabes qué?, esto es todo.

? – NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pewds – ahhh my ears!

…

Pewdiepie le empozo a brotar una especie de luces blancas primero por sus brazos después su cabeza seguido de su torso y piernas, pewds luchaba como si fuera aplastado por el aire. Completamente desapareció de su cuarto no sabía dónde estaba. No había nadie en la casa de pewds, estaba todo oscuro, apenas un perro que era del chico.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Nueve días pasaron desde la desaparición de pewds, quién sabe donde se fue, algo había entrado a la casa de pewds algo de tamaño normal casi humano, parecía muy inteligente a pesar de su aspecto, buscaba por todas partes sin encontrar nada; cansado de buscar se fue con una ráfaga de de viento y desapareció

?- ¿dónde estará, estoy comenzando a preocuparme?

… - *huff…*huff*… *huff*

? – ya lo encontraré

Pewds – ¿Qué diablos quiere?

**Eso es todo bros lamento el retraso pero ya entre a horario de clases sí que estaré más ocupado pero no se preocupen, trataré de hacer más de estos episodios de Pewdiepie con el fin de llegar hasta donde esta él ahora.**

**=D**

***BROFIST***


	5. Planeando la mision

**BROS yo creo que son raros….no, solo bromeaba, quiero decirles que mis clases comenzaron, pero les daré mas de mi Fanfic, mientras sea a mis BROS. El quinto episodio veremos a los personajes de Pewdiepie pero creo que esta parte vendrá más adelante con la aparición especial de Stephano Vs. Bro**

**Disclaimer: Pewdiepie (Nombre usuario de youtube. Nombre real Félix Kjellber) Pewdiepie es un Gamer con trabajo en economía industrial y tecnología, vive en Suecia tiene 24 años hoy en día con una novia llamada Marzia de Italia (Nombre usuario de youtube CutiepieMarzia) de 20 años hasta ahora.**

**Advertencia: contenido con mal vocabulario en Español, inglés, sueco, chopnese…..eso no importan solo lean y les interesara y si no, pues no lo lean eso si eres un FUCKING BARREL.**

**Título: PEWDIEPIE: LA HISTORIA **

**Personajes: **Pewdiepie, Marzia,

**Universo: **Suecia

**Capitulo 5: Planeando la misión**

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Amnesia: the dark descent

IN THE PRAIVIUS EPISOOOUUDE…

Pewds – *huff*…*huff*…esto…es demasiado persistente, pero tengo que moverme.

Pewds se levanto tropezándose con unas cosas en su camino que estaban cubiertas por telarañas.

? - ¡?

Pewds – SH*T!...so fucking close man :c

? – PEWDIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ante su llamado del chico no tuvo otra opción más que ir y hablar con la criatura

Pewds – (okay, okay, okay calm down). ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

? – no temas Pewdie estoy aquí para ayudarte a terminar esto no pienso hacerte nada.

Las palabras de la criatura sonaban muy amigables y cálidas. No había nada malo en el, aparte de su apariencia tenebrosa se podía confiar en él.

Pewds – te escucho

? – puedes llamarme como quieras tengo personas que han dicho copyright, zombi, frame, un montón de cosas.

Esta criatura tenía la mirada un poco distraída como si se sintiera dolido.

Pewds – hey you are so funny. ¿Crees que puedo llamarte BRO?

? - ¿Cómo?

Pewds – BRO significa hermano, amigo algo entre mejores amigos si quieres verlo asi

Las miradas se cruzaron, Pewds veía a la criatura conocida ahora como EL BRO con deseo de tocar el ASS (trasero) del BRO, el BRO quería a Pewds porque era muy amable y quería sus nipples (tetilla) los dos se atraían mutuamente…*BOOM*

Pewds y BRO - *GASP*

BRO – Es el.

Pewds - ¿Quién?

BRO – sígueme, te llevare al alcantarillado.

Pewds – waaa!

Durante el escape algo se escuchaba un ruedo continuo y lento. Llegando al alcantarillado se escondieron en las zonas que controlan el fluido de las aguas.

BRO – espero que no nos vaya a encontrar

Pewds – de nuevo, ¿Quién nos persigue?

BRO – no te lo puedo decir por ahora

Pewds – gat dammit BRO tell me!

BRO – Pewds please calm down

Pewds – no importa, por ahora necesitamos estar lejos de lo que sea y necesito salir de aquí extraño mi vida, mis padres, mis mascotas y sobre todo a Marzia

BRO – Pewdie te dije que t…

Pewds –…NO, cállate no se qué pasa quiero irme llevo mucho tiempo aquí y no sabes lo que significa para mí.

BRO –Pewdie estoy seguro de que podremos salir de aquí

Pewds –No BRO, I was here, after nine fucking days and you still given so many fucking problems I don't want to go and find more strange things

BRO – Pewds yo se que puedes.

Pewds – está bien yo puedo

Mientras el BRO animaba a Pewds hizo un movimiento muy repentino, abrazando a Pewds, con su mano derecha en su mejilla haciendo levantar la mirada a Pewds acercando sus caras a punto de juntar sus….sussss..ssusussssssss

**Nota del autor.-Sorry BROS no soy como mi hermana que le GUSTA escribir este tipo de cosas de s*** y de mal gusto pero mi calificación es T no puedo hacer mucho bueno ya saben. Si quieren leer narración fuerte o atrevido más o menos dócil visiten a mi hermana ** Samara-Lestrange

Pewds – lo siento BRO pero no puedo tengo a Marzia y ella es muy hermosa, divertida….y… bueno ella es muy especial.

BRO – bueno entiendo

Algo se sentía entre los alrededores y entre los muchachos se dijeron que deberían irse a investigar por separado.

Pewds – yo por la izquierda y tú por la izquierda.

BRO – OK

Después de investigar por unos pasillos Pewds se encontró con un almacén con algo que le molestaba ver constantemente.

Pewds – se que estas escondido ahí, será mejor que te muestres.

? – *huff*. Fine you always are so stupid.

Pewds – what did you sa...*huff* whatheva how are you

? – I'm don't have a name

Pewds – Can I call you Stephano?

Stephano – hellos… I'm Stephano

De pronto un destello salió de aquella pequeña estatuilla de oro, sus extremidades se fueron haciendo más humanas, su espada consiguió un filo incomparable tomo un color oro en todo su cuerpo piel y vestimenta.

Pewds – what ta fuck?

Stephano –…gracias por liberarme

Pewds – ¿no sé qué paso?

Stephano – he estado esperando el momento en que alguien me pueda sacar de esa forma de estatuilla. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Pewds – yo quiero saber algo… ¿que eres tú? Y ¿puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí?

Stephano – soy un guerrero, mi nombre es Stephano, estoy aquí para ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan pero nadie de los anteriores me quiso ver o interesarse en mí.

Pewds – yo no sé qué decir…

Stephano – te agradezco darme un nombre y tratar de ser mi mejor amigo. Te ayudare con tu aventura y lograremos salir de aquí… ¿Quién mas está contigo?

Pewds – El BRO es la criatura de este endemoniado juego.

Stephano – el es como los otros, necesitamos a los demás para vencer al enemigo

Pewds – ¿quién es este enemigo?

Stephano – el BRO no te lo habrá dicho porque nadie lo tiene permitido pero lo sabras pronto…ellos tienen una gran armada

La conversación duro durante el tiempo en el que Pewds y Stephano regresaban al alcantarillado en busca del BRO. Después de encontrar al BRO la reacción de Stephano fue de inquietud.

Stephano – ¿BRO, verdad?

BRO – si, no te veía desde 30 años amigo

Pewds – ustedes dos se conocen muy bien, pero necesitamos un plan

Stephano – veremos que hacer primero

BRO – tenemos que reunirnos en la parte sur del castillo. Eso estaría por el comedor.

Pewds – entonces ahí estaremos

Stephano - … (BRO, espero que no cometas el error de hace 30 años)

**Esto lo hice a las 1:00 AM pero estoy orgulloso de terminarlo gracias por leer y creer que puedo continuar esto subiré mi nuevo Fanfic el jueves y el siguiente máximo el domingo *BROFIST***

**Nota para los mexicanos y otras partes de América central y sur tráiganme más audiencia… lamento eso pero ayúdenme a ganarle a mi hermana por favor mi hermana es muy mala conmigo dice que Pewdiepie apesta y todo los demás youtubers como tobocus, cry plays the world, smosh, etc. Así que llamen a todos los bros, audience, smosh, cualquiera para vencer a mi hermana que es un barrel a muerte. Por cierto aquí está la lista de las series que voy a hacer después de esto.**

**1.-PEWDIEPIE: LA HISTORIA**

**2.-Fullmetal Alchemist: haciendo el grupo uno**

**3.- Slayers: haciendo el grupo dos**

**4.-Naruto: haciendo el grupo tres (serán de los dos narutos shippuden y normal)**

**5.-Devil may cry: haciendo el grupo cuatro**

**6.- Club winx: haciendo el grupo cinco**

**Historias que hare al mismo tiempo después de las anteriores**

**7.-Slenderman: secretos de la historia**

**8.-espacio para sugerencias suyas**

**9.-espacio para sugerencias suyas**

**Cuando las primeras seis historias estén terminadas**

**10.-Series Mash up**

**Los títulos voy a editarlos, las historias y pongan en los comentarios que clase de historias hago, escogeré las dos mejores que a mí me gusten bye**

**Díganle a sus amigos, bros, y todos sus conocidos**

**Se los agradeceré mucho atreves de un mensaje privado y los anotare en mis siguientes fics.**


	6. Emboscada

**BROS, les diré algo que tal vez ustedes ya pensaron, pongo ingles cuando se trata de algo muy importante o están molestos algunos personajes. Los quiero mucho BROS =D un abrazo a todos y les quiero decir que son los mejores…soy muy sentimental a veces.**

**Disclaimer: Pewdiepie (Nombre usuario de youtube. Nombre real Félix Kjellber) Pewdiepie es un Gamer con trabajo en economía industrial y tecnología, vive en Suecia tiene 24 años hoy en día con una novia llamada Marzia de Italia (Nombre usuario de youtube CutiepieMarzia) de 20 años hasta ahora.**

**Advertencia: contenido con mal vocabulario en Español, inglés, sueco, chopnese…..eso no importan solo lean y les interesara y si no, pues no lo lean eso si eres un FUCKING BARREL.**

**Título: PEWDIEPIE: LA HISTORIA **

**Personajes: **Pewdiepie, Marzia, BRO, Stephano,

**Universo: **Suecia

**Capitulo 6: Emboscada**

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Amnesia the dark descent

Regresando al momento en el que los Bros y Pewdiepie decían como hacer para salir del juego y terminarlo. Después de una larga conversación e ideas se pusieron en marcha.

Pewds - …:(

Stephano – ¿te encuentras bien?

BRO – creo que está mal por lo de sus conocidos, es lo más normal.

Pewds – *huff*… ¿no hay alguna forma de irme al mundo real aunque sea por una sola vez?

BRO – sí, pero no se…

Stephano – BRO, es aquí.

Pewds – ¿dónde?

BRO – Pewds, mira eso cerca del estante de color plateado

Stephano - el es mi hermano, aquí hemos olvidado los nombres de cada uno de nosotros pero nos reconocemos por cómo somos.

Pewdie se acerco hacia la estatuilla plateada tomándola con sus manos y mirándole fijamente lo llama por este nombre:

Pewds - Gonzalo (González)

Nota de autor: mi nombre es Benjamin Gonzales...no es genial, pewdiepie le puso ese nombre al BRO que es igual al mio

La estatuilla no cambio tanto como su hermano Stephano, pero tomo forma casi humana con poca fuerza para moverse.

BRO – este es el tercer sujeto que era parte del castillo.

Stephano – hermano, te extrañe mucho.

Gonzalo – hermano!

Al verse los hermanos se abrazaron después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

Pewds – Stephano… tenemos que movernos, tendrás tiempo para estar con tu hermano más tarde.

BRO – Pewdie tiene razón tenemos que continuar.

Stephano - …ok, hermano, ellos son los sujetos que nos ayudaron a salir de la maldición.

Gonzalo – tu, te lo agradezco mucho.

Pewds – hee... no fue nada Bro.

Después de de devolverle la vida a Gonzalo Pewds, el BRO, Stephano y Gonzalo decidieron ponerse en marcha hacia el comedor.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Amnesia the dark descent

El comedor – castillo 3

Una voz fuerte y siniestra conversaba con alguien que parecía ser su superior.

? – ¿cuánto más falta para que lleguen?

? – esos imbéciles no llegaran dentro de 10 horas.

? – tráemelos antes, no quiero esperar ese tiempo.

? – está bien hare lo que pueda

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Amnesia the dark descent

Jardines – castillo 2

Habiendo avanzado ya unos buenos 2 Km. Los Bros se sentían cansados y decidieron estar juntos por un tiempo de dos horas pero esto no le gustaría a la persona que los este buscando.

Pewds – *huff* B*tches estoy arto de caminar, ¿cuánto nos faltara?

BRO – estaremos bien después de un tiempo, dormiremos un poco y buscaremos a alguien muy especial

Stephano y Gonzalo – ¡ELLA NOOOOO!

Pewds - ¿quién?

BRO – estamos hablando de una chica que era parte de la limpieza y si nos damos prisa aunque detesto admitirlo iremos en busca de un chico que tenía algo con la chica que te mencionamos, ese chico es especial ese tipo es el peor de todos se cree tan irresistible con todas y todos los chicos, es parecido a la chica.

Stephano – ese sujeto me tenía loco y era despreciable

Gonzalo – yo tuve s*** con la chica

Pewds - …O-O (debe tener un grandioso ass)

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Amnesia the dark descent

Jardines – arbustos

Detras de estos arbustos un objeto mediano y muy feo con cara de depravado, insolente y maligno vigilaba a los Bros y a Pewdiepie mientras dormían, después viendo con atención a los bros salió de los arbustos gritando…

? – …SUP MOTHER FUCKERS!

Todos – aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta que el objeto que los observaba tomo a Pewdie y lo aplasto llevándoselo a la oscuridad.

Stephano – PEWDIE! RUUUUUUUUUUN!

Los gritos desesperados por ver a su mejor amigo llevado por esos objetos grandes y temibles, cuando llegaron más criaturas por decirles así tomaron al Bro y a los hermanos por detrás sin piedad golpeándolos y llevándoselos a diferentes lugares.

BRO – ¡adonde nos llevan!

? – tú nos serás útil

Bro – NOOOOOOO

El BRO fue llevado al cuarto castillo siendo encadenado y amordazado con el temor de ser asesinado

Stephano – ¡No me lleven déjenme con mi hermano devuelvan a Pewdiepie!

? – CALLATE B*TCH

Stephano – Gonzalo!

Gonzalo – Stephano!

Los hermanos fueron separados siendo despojados de sus armas siendo arrastrados por la tierra sin ningún respeto escupiéndoles en la cara.

Pewds – NO NO NO NO NONEI NEI FITTYOUDONTTOUCHMEB*TCHA PLEASE HAELP!

Continuara…

**Woaaaww no puedo creer que haya hecho esto en un solo día pero bueno, así soy yo, soy más que puntual, un saludo a todos los bros así que les escribiré muy pronto por cierto hice esto mientras miraba winx y Naruto shippuden, son mis dos series favoritas. Yo espero darles mucha felicidad porque no hay tantos bros que hayan hecho fics de Pewdiepie, ya viene el capitulo 7 ma BROS, descubrí que hay Bros en:**

**Bolivia = 30 Excelente**

**Mexico= 6 perfecto**

**Uruguay=1 mal**

**Argentina=1 mal**

**Inglaterra o reino unido=1 mal**

**Estados unidos=1 mal**

**estadis unidos y inglaterra me desilucionan y eso que yo tengo primos en ambos paises. Este es el reto para ustedes: el país con mas bros en mi cuenta al final de cada mes les diré quien merece el titulo ganador: Bro army del mes. Bye**


	7. Emboscada parte 2

**Bros leerán mi episodio o capítulo 7 de Pewdiepie trabaje un poco and you gonna fucking love it, les va a interesar porque saldrá Cry plays: the world otro Gamer como pewds, este es más serio y un poco pensativo a la hora requerida pero será en el capitulo 9 o 10 pero tal vez cuando lo haga será máximo 8 no se preocupen, este mi fan fic que les dije que subiría el jueves pero se me ocurrió esta gran idea de pelea que no pude esperar en compartirlo, disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Pewdiepie (Nombre usuario de youtube. Nombre real Félix Kjellber) Pewdiepie es un Gamer con trabajo en economía industrial y tecnología, vive en Suecia tiene 24 años hoy en día con una novia llamada Marzia de Italia (Nombre usuario de youtube CutiepieMarzia) de 20 años hasta ahora.**

**Advertencia: contenido con mal vocabulario en Español, inglés, sueco, chopnese…..eso no importan solo lean y les interesara y si no, pues no lo lean eso si eres un FUCKING BARREL.**

**Título: PEWDIEPIE: LA HISTORIA **

**Personajes: **Pewdiepie, Gonzalo, Stephano, emperador barrel, Birrol, barrel

**Universo: **Suecia

**Capitulo 7: Emboscada parte 2**

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Amnesia the dark descent

Prisión del castillo 5

Después de ser capturados por el enemigo Pewds se quedo sin energía para luchar cayendo de cansancio, pero no supo cuando iba el ser enviado a los jefes de quienes lo raptaron.

Pewds - …tuuu

? – espero que estés muerto

Pewds – pues sigue sonando B*tch, Pussy.

Tras los insultos de Pewds al desconocido con su mano hizo un puno y golpeo a Pewds, levanto la mirada vio que el enemigo era un BARREL (Barril).

Pewds – you are a fucking disgrace

Barrel – SHUT UP!

Este sin pensarlo pewds fue abofeteado por el barrel dejándolo nuevamente inconsciente, después de esto pewds fue llevado al castillo 10.

? – Where are they!?

Barrel 12 – llegaran pronto con los rehenes

Al llegar esos barrels se dieron cuenta de que pewds estaba lastimado, stephano y Gonzalo parecían estar muertos sin ninguna pisca de fuerza, pero el BRO, ¿qué fue de él?

Barrel 12 – aquí están

? – déjenme con ellos un rato

Barrel – bien, pero dejaremos un guardia de alto nivel

? – bien, dejen a un Birrol (barrel de nivel experimentado)

Pewds – ¿¡Qué diablos quieres Mother fucker!?

? – Silencio, que yo estoy hablando

Gonzalo - ¿qué se supone que eres tú?

Emperador Barrel – Yo al igual que otros Barrels he tenido la oportunidad de ser como los otros grandes Barrels, soy: un Emperador Barrel. Pero no es el rango más alto, hay muchos más y lo que quiero es tratar de maltratar a todos en este mundo.

Stephano – crees simplemente que un mundo ficticio puede ser gran cosa si tu no…

Emperador barrel – mejor no te metas B*tch, a menos que quieras que mate a la tal Marzia que…

Pewds – you can't touch her, because you are like shit.

Stephano tenía algo entre las manos, no estaba preocupado por la situación, el sabia que hacer en esos momentos.

Emperador barrel – llévatelo Birrol.

Birrol 34 – OK.

Tomando a pewds desde una posición se*y, stephano reacciono a la situación en la que pewds estaba metido lanzando por detrás de su espalda una piedra afilada que corto las cuerdas que sostenían a pewds.

Stephano – RUUUUUUUUUUN PEWDIEEEEEEEEE! WE ARE GONNA BE OK!

Pewds – But.

Gonzalo - we will take care of this Little fucker!, ¡You have to go to Italy and save Marzia Before it will be everything worse!

Pewds – but i don't know how!

Stephano toma un mapa que estaba al lado del trono del emperador barrel para lanzárselo a pewds pero el Birrol lo agarra en el aire.

Birrol 34 – vengan por mí, si esto es lo que quieren.

Pewds – stephano, necesito ayuda

Stephano – siempre puedes contar conmigo pewds

Gonzalo – igual conmigo

**Nota del autor: para las peleas quiero que usen esta canción o cuando yo decida. Atreyu – Doomsday o **

**Usen youtube = watch?v=EAckbGBHbLw**

**Es altamente recomendado, pero si no pues lean sin ella**

En todo el ambiente se sintió un gran poder en todo el castillo, cuando pewds levanto la mano indicando que ataquen ahora. Stephano y el Gonzalo corrieron de izquierda a derecha saltan arriba del Birrol mientras pewds estira su mano para tomar el mapa.

Birrol – shit!

Pewds – dame el mapa

Birrol – never

Pewds a punto de tropezar, Gonzalo lo atrapa lanzándolo contra el Birrol. Pero este lo esquiva haciendo un *Barrel rolling*

Birrol – no son nada contra mi B*tches!

Stephano – ¡ya lo veremos!

Stephano sin que el Birrol se dé cuenta con su espada intenta cortarle el brazo pero no pudo causarle nada de daño por que el Birrol tenía una piel muy resistente eso que no tenía armadura puesta.

Gonzalo – pewds a tu derecha

Pewds – entendido

Pewds logra tomar una lanza a la derecha, con gran puntería gracias a su habilidad de juegos de puntería, se la lanza al Birrol. El Birrol salta tan alto que los Bros no se dieron cuenta que el ya estaba en medio de ellos.

Birrol – púdranse

Bros – fuck!

El Birrol con su propia espada gira con su brazo y espada extendidos para cortarlos a la mitad, pero logran esquivarlo a tiempo.

Stephano – mejor suerte la próxima

Birrol – no la necesito soy de los barrels mas grandes.

Pewds - el más bastardo de esa elite para nosotros

Gonzalo – será mejor atacar desde un punto más abajo no servirá solo de arriba.

Los Bros con toda su fuerza con pewds sostenido de Stephano saltan y caen tan rápido que rompen el piso trasladando la pelea en el quinto piso que era el gran comedor.

Stephano – lo logramos

Pewds – ¡Ahí viene!

Birrol – ni crean que eso me detendrá

Gonzalo – ¡es mi turno!

Gonzalo toma la espada de Stephano corriendo en zic zac los Bros aprovechando el momento saltaron hacia lo que quedaba del techo moviéndose rápida y sigilosamente, Gonzalo intenta herir al Birrol con la espada pero él no sabía cómo usar la espada.

Birrol – ¿cómo esperas matarme si ni siquiera lo estas intentando?

Gonzalo – ¡tomare ese maldito mapa!

Pewds y Stephano – ¡vete hacia un lado!

Birrol - *Gasp*

Pewds y stephano dieron en el blanco pero eso no basto para vencer al Birrol, estaba inmóvil pero seguí vivo, en movimiento rápido stephano toma el mapa pasándoselo a pewds.

Pewds – ¿!solo sigo el mapa!?

Gonzalo – exacto encontraras un logar que te llevara al mundo real pero si quieres volver hay dos maneras: una es dejar que el barrel que está en busca de Marzia te lleva o la otra que…

Sin dejar que Gonzalo hable el Birrol lo toma por detrás se lo lleva hacia el sexto piso de regreso.

Stephano – ¡Hermano!

Pewds – ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!

Stephano – no, tú tienes otra misión nosotros venceremos en esta batalla

Pewds – Ok thank you very much sir.

Stephano – pewds, remember don't make noises. ¿Ok?

Pewds – ok

Pewds corrió por la puerta del quinto piso dejando a los Bros y a los barrels.

Emperador barrel - ¿Cómo rayos supieron lo de la pequeña B*tch?

Stephano – yo no soy como los otros, tengo inteligencia, lo cual tú no tienes.

Gonzalo – yeah B*tch you can't do anymore

**Nota del autor: ya pueden para la música. =D**

Emperador barrel – Birrol, manda a ya sabes quién.

Stephano - ¿qué diablos tienes en mente?

Emperador barrel – ya lo verán, pero primero se enfrentaran a mí

Stephano – hermano, tenemos que huir no podemos con él.

Gonzalo – de acuerdo.

Dejando un lado a los hermanos pewds estaba corriendo hacia el castillo 5 para salvar a su novia y luego volver para ayudar a sus Bros. Pero en el camino no muy lejos del punto marcado en el mapa en el castillo 6 conoció a alguien más.

Pewds – (i must stop him).

Corriendo tropezó con algo.

Pewds - *PLAPA*…*huff*huff*huff*…!estúpida roca hiciste que me tropiece!...*!?*

? – *ToT*

Pewds - *Gasp*… are you?…

**Bueno Bros este fue el episodio de la emboscada comenzare con el otro ahora mismo creo que saldrá el lunes o domingo máximo. Pero si tengo el apoyo de mis Bros hare el siguiente en sábado. Bye.**


	8. Amigos a enemigos

**Bros les prometí, y se los cumplí; les traje el octavo episodio de Pewdiepie aquí verán parte de Jennifer y Cry plays the world con unas cosas que prefiero evitar, sigamos = D.**

**Disclaimer: Pewdiepie (Nombre usuario de youtube. Nombre real Félix Kjellber) Pewdiepie es un Gamer con trabajo en economía industrial y tecnología, vive en Suecia tiene 24 años hoy en día con una novia llamada Marzia de Italia (Nombre usuario de youtube CutiepieMarzia) de 20 años hasta ahora.**

**Advertencia: contenido con mal vocabulario en Español, inglés, sueco, chopnese…..eso no importan solo lean y les interesara y si no, pues no lo lean eso si eres un FUCKING BARREL.**

**Título: PEWDIEPIE: LA HISTORIA **

**Personajes: **Pewdiepie, Gonzalo, Stephano, emperador barrel, Birrol, barrel, Cry plays the world, Jennifer

**Universo: **Suecia

**Capitulo 8: Amigos a enemigos**

Después de los sucesos en la batalla de los Bros contra el Birrol pewds huyo con un mapa para salvar a Marzia por su cuenta, en el castillo 6.

Pewds – acaso no eres…

? – yo creo que eres atractivo.

Pewds – yeah, I'm sexy and you fucking know it.

? – ¿tú no sabes lo que soy?

Pewds – eres una fucking piedra.

? - …:(

Pewds - ¿sabes algo? Ahora que te veo mejor, tú eres la cosa que me hizo tropezar provocando que el BRO me escuchara.

Regresando al capítulo 5.- fue la piedra quien estaba en medio de los objetos cubiertos por telarañas

? – trataba de evitar que cayeras en manos de esa criatura, pero no pude porque no estuve en condiciones para de defenderte

Pewds – no te preocupes por eso, soy muy hábil en este tipo de clases, el BRO es un aliado nuestro pero no sabemos dónde está por ahora, nos raptaron los Fucking Barrels y descubrimos a su jefe que estaba en el castillo 10, pero me mi pregunta es: ¿cuántos castillos hay en este lugar?

? - …

La apariencia de la pequeña piedra era muy crítica, casi como si la fuerza que la estuviera manteniendo en este mundo se fuera.

Pewds – WA! What's going on?

? - … yo me iré en muy poco tiempo.

Pewds – al menos te diré que tienes cara de Jennifer, te llamare y te recordare como Jennifer.

Jennifer - …*Gasp* yo… no sé qué decir…gracias.

De pronto unos fuertes vientos rodearon a la pequeña roca transformándola en una hermosa señorita muy tímida con un hermoso vestido de la edad del siglo XVII.

Pewds - *Gasp*… you are so beautiful.

Jennifer - *sonrojada* hee, ¿te gusta cómo me veo?

Pewds - claro niña te ves increíble.

La cara en Jennifer era muy feliz, sonrojada y triste porque sabía en el interior que pewds no le gustaba como para casarse. Pero esto fue muy lejos con lo que ella dijo.

Jennifer – I love you…

Pewds - … sorry but i'm in love with my girlfriend, Marzia…she's special.

Jennifer – *TnT*

Pewds – sh*t, i forgot about that, i have to save Marzia.

Jennifer - *TnT* what?

Pewds – Marzia!, we have to save her, can you help me?

Jennifer – yes, i know these places like the back of my hand.

Pewds – so, let's move on.

Los dos chicos fueron corriendo hacia el lugar que quedaba por recorrer sin parar. Mientras que en el castillo 10 estaba el verdadero peligro.

Gonzalo – HERMANO!

Stephano – I'M FINE.

Birrol 34 – you think what you can defeat me.

Stephano y Gonzalo – Yes

Emperador barrel – mírense, no están a la altura de un Birrol e intentan pelear conmigo.

Gonzalo – stephano, ellos no nos dejaran salir de aquí.

Stephano – solo un milagro nos podrá salvar.

? – Hooo, what do we have here?

Emperador barrel – vaya, si es nuestro mejor soldado.

Stephano – WHAT TA F*CK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Ese sujeto no parecía tener cara de apoyar a los dos bandos parecía trabajar por sí solo, pero mientras esto sucedía Jennifer y Pewdiepie llegaron al punto marcado en el lugar; parecía ser un portal con tres pilares en el, parecía una especia de ritual que se había llevado a cabo hace unos cuantos momentos atrás.

Jennifer – tienes que cruzar y lograras irte al mundo real, pero si quieres regresar será mejor que lo hagas de inmediato, he observado un soldado muy temible yendo a la dirección de tu…novia.

Pewds – muchas gracias Jennifer te lo agradezco=: D…

Pewds se acerco a la chica dándole un abrazo poniendo su mano en su cabeza, pero Jennifer se sonrojo muy incómoda como so quisiera detenerlo.

Pewds – OK, FOR LADY GAGA! *Jump*

Pewds de un salto al portal regreso a su habitación por donde todo había comenzado, volteando para ver a su computadora vio la imagen era una total porquería de imagen: la pantalla tenía distorsión.

Pewds – será mejor ir a comprar un boleto de avión y no decirle nada a mis padres.

#####- …..·&$%/$%/&%(((%()==¿?

En lo que pewds va hacer un intento por ir a Italia y proteger a Marzia volvemos con stephano y Gonzalo.

? - *Jump Down* and who the hell are you?

Stephano – shut up your p*ssy.

Birrol 34 – you don't look very good, uh?

Gonzalo – you're like sh*t

Emperador barrel – now you are here kill them

? – for the people who don't know me I'm…Cry plays: the world.

Stephano – son of B*tch.

Cry – you want some of this?

Stephano – Yes

Gonzalo – I'm not sure Bro.

Stephano – I don't care.

Cry - so let's fight

**Nota del autor – Ahora para la siguiente batalla usen esta canción, es altamente recomendada pero si no, no (opción de barrels) = Post data las canciones que ven y escuchan es recomendada que se las descarguen para los otros fanfics que vienen y vienen**

watch?v=bTjS1H4zxGU

O Devil May Cry 4: Swipe of Sword (fighting Credo)

Stephano agarra su espada y se prepara para la lucha. Cry se pone en posición

Cry - c'mon.

Stephano – fight!

Cry comienza tomando tierra del piso tirándoselo a stephano, stephano retrocede con un salto hacia atrás mientras Cry corría por la izquierda para agarrarlo del brazo izquierdo y lanzarlo a la sala del gran comedor.

Stephano – hijo de…

Cry – shut up!

Cry sujeta del brazo a stephano de nuevo rompiéndoselo haciéndole una llave de lucha. Stephano se arrodilla mientras Cry toma la espada de stephano fijando su vista en su corazón a punto de apuñalarlo.

Cry – ¿algo que decir?

Stephano – f*ck you!

Stephano se hecha en el suelo con sus piernas presionando la espada girándola haciendo que Cry la suelte, mientras Cry retrocede stephano se levanta coge su espada y comienza a blandirla con su brazo derecho en frente de Cry con agilidad sobre humana.

Stephano – ¡vas a morir!

Cry – ¡no hables por…*salto*...mi!

Stephano evade el ataque rodando sobre sí mismo mientras Cry vuelve a saltar, después se queda esperando que Cry llegue abajo para poder acabar con él.

Cry – no eres mejor que yo.

Stephano – ¡pongámoslo a prueba!

Cry incluso sin tocar el suelo aparece detrás de stephano pateándolo hacia la pared dejándolo sangrando por la boca, sin poder respirar bien.

Cry – acabo de demostrar superioridad ante ti.

Stephano – tú eres fácil de engañar.

Ese stephano desaparece del lugar saliendo otro de atrás de Cry sujetándolo de atrás levantando a Cry para hacerle un suplex (tirar al enemigo de cabeza hacia atrás). Pero Cry con la espada de stephano lo apuñala en el estomago, saliendo un nuevo stephano que reemplaza al otro esta vez encima de Cry dándole un cabezazo con lo cual stephano se va hacia las piernas de Cry, lo agarra de una pierna y lo lanza directo hacia el techo.

Cry – Jesus!

Stephano toma algo de su bolsillo de su ropa dirigiéndose hacia Cry.

Stephano - …Muere B*tch!

Cry lo evita como si nada mientras caía, al caer, Cry se aferra a una silla del comedor levantándola y tirándola hacia Stephano, luego Cry espera a Stephano, pero esta vez saliendo del piso de abajo del comedor.

Stephano - ¡ja!

Cry - dammit!

Stephano llevando a Cry un piso más abajo a unos lugares parecidos a las cárceles dándole ventaja accidentalmente a Cry.

Cry – este es mi lugar de entrenamiento, no podrás vencerme aquí.

Stephano - pero yo soy mejor que tu.

Cry se dirige a la pared saltando de pared en pared alcanzando un botón arriba de una antorcha que activa la trampa por donde estaba parado él. Esta trampa activa fuego, dardos, flechas, etc.

Stephano – ¿cómo rayos salgo de aquí?

Cry tras activar el último botón logra activar el censor de movimiento.

Stephano – ¡maldito!

Cry – te lo dije.

Stephano atraviesa el fuego golpeando a Cry directo en la cara pero Cry con sus pies poniéndolos en el estomago de stephano lo lanza a una caja grande con espinas en el interior.

Stephano – HELP!

Cry – F*ck off

Gonzalo – Brooooo!

Cry fuck you

Stephano – you have to get out of here!

Gonzalo – OK!

Cry – you must hear him

Gonzalo this is not the end.

Cry you say that not me.

**Nota del autor: pueden para su música hasta aquí.**

Gonzalo pudo escapar gracias a Stephano pero Stephano tiene una idea para escapar…como siempre 3. Pero Pewds estaba de hida a rescatar a Marzia que se encontraba buscada por el uno de los soldados más fuertes del emperador barrel. Pewds estaba unas cuantas calles cerca de la casa de Marzia; Pewds corrió abriendo la puerta sube las escaleras y encuentra a Marzia en un rincón intimidada por una especia de criatura.

Félix – Marzia!

Marzia – Félix, HELP!

? – you!, get away from here.

Félix - …*Gasp* BRO?

En efecto el BRO era el soldado encargado de traer a Marzia hacia el castillo.

Félix – ¿por qué lo haces BRO?

BRO – porque te lo mereces B*tch

El Bro poniéndole su mano a Marzia empieza una especie de luces que salen de Marzia, pero Félix corre y abraza a Marzia para que el también pueda ser llevado a Amnesia the dark descent.

**Bros, no me esperaba tener que hacer este Fanfic tan largo pero igual, ustedes lo valen = D. estoy a punto de crear una especie noticias para ustedes que estará en mi cuenta que se llamara noticias de la Bro Army de Qwert01, así les dejare mensajes a todos ustedes para no ponerlos aquí. Bye!**


	9. Comienza la conflagración

**Hola BROS y Brochacos, lamento haberme tardado tanto en el fanfic, es que con un compañero mío estamos ideando como hacer la siguiente historia en esta cuanta de fanfic y decidimos empezar con el Club winx para cuando termine esto, agradecimientos especiales Benjamín Sanchez por su ayuda y a motivarme.**

**Disclaimer: Pewdiepie (Nombre usuario de youtube. Nombre real Félix Kjellber) Pewdiepie es un Gamer con trabajo en economía industrial y tecnología, vive en Suecia tiene 24 años hoy en día con una novia llamada Marzia de Italia (Nombre usuario de youtube CutiepieMarzia) de 20 años hasta ahora.**

**Advertencia: contenido con mal vocabulario en Español, inglés, sueco, chopnese…..eso no importan solo lean y les interesara y si no, pues no lo lean eso si eres un FUCKING BARREL.**

**Título: PEWDIEPIE: LA HISTORIA **

**Personajes: **Pewdiepie, Gonzalo, Stephano, emperador barrel, Birrol, barrel, Cry plays the world, Jennifer

**Universo: **Suecia

**Capítulo 9: Comienza la conflagración**

Amnesia the dark descent Castillo 5

Después de lo sucedido en Italia con Marzia, Félix y el Bro llegamos en un punto en el que pewds está en una discusión con el Bro, mientras que Stephano ve como escapar y Gonzalo busca ayuda.

BRO.- ¿esto es lo que realmente crees que es lo que significa la Barrel Army?

Pewds.- no puede ser BRO eras tan amable… ¿por qué?

Marzia.-…

BRO.-No sé qué tanto vale esta niña para ti, pero veremos qué tan fuerte eres si tienes las agallas para rescatarla en la fortaleza del castillo subterráneo.

Pewds.-Yo iré por ella no importa donde

Marzia.-Félix please help…

El BRO está actuando de manera muy poco racional, está a punto de hacer algo pero Pewds no sabe lo que hacer en estos momentos.

**Nota del autor: Marzia será llamada Cutie en los juegos**

Pewds.-No te preocupes Marzia, yo haré algo

Cutie.- OK

BRO.-recuerda bien esto pewdie…you are not gonna win this.

Pewds.-you are so evil.

BRO.- no tengo miedo pelear contra ti un día de estos pero sé que perderás.

Pewds.-estas perdido sin mi idiota.

Bro.- te darás cuenta de que tú y nos guardamos un secreto, podría decírselo a tu novia, ¿pero serias capaz de delatarme para que los Barrels acaben con la vida de esta chica?

Cutie.-de qué estás hablando…yo creí que…

BRO.-Shut up bitch

El BRO parece estar perdido en su demencia, pewds no acepta que el BRO maltrate así a Cutie así que se lanza contra el BRO con un puño en su mano, pero, el BRO reacciona más rápido y sujeta el puño de pewds así evitando su golpe.

Pewds.-!

BRO.-entonces si tienes las agallas

Pewds.-y tú no tienes agallas para retarme

BRO.-:(

Pewds.-hmm.

BRO.-eres una porquería

Pewds.-sabes que soy mejor tú

BRO.-estas condenada por tu novio

Cutie y Pewds.-Nooo!

Pewds.-Marzia!

El BRO sin nada más que decir tomó a cutie y desapareció, Pewds bajo la mirada y apretó su puño diciendo-

-Yo nunca te dejaré Marzia. Estaré siempre para ti Marzia…!...tengo que ver a los chicos antes de que pase…

Antes de terminar de hablar se escucha una fuerte explosión cerca de los castillos 3 y 4, pero sus compañeros estaban en los castillos 9 y 10.

Pewds.-Tengo primero que buscar a mis compañeros antes de aventurarme a los lugares más recónditos de este castillo, creo estar en el castillo 5, sonó muy cerca para estar tan lejos.

Pewds empieza a correr hacia el castillo 10 pero le tomará más de lo que piensa, mientras que Gonzalo está en camino para encontrar ayuda.

Amnesia the dark descent Castillo 7

Gonzalo.- *huff*huff*huff*

Pewds.-*huff*huff*huff*

En un pasillo conectando con la puerta del castillo 7 y 8, Gonzalo y pewds se encuentran preguntándose porque están los dos solos en los castillos por separados sin ayuda y Gonzalo le explica la situación.

Gonzalo.-Stephano tiene una idea de cómo salir de ahí

Pewds.-Espero que lo tenga y lo haga de una vez

Gonzalo.-por el momento tenemos que estar juntos

Pewds.-ya estoy contigo así que quiero que me sigas para ver que paso en el castillo 3 y 4

Gonzalo.-es muy arriesgado yo escuche una explosión en el castillo 9 y en el lugar donde estabas para regresar al mundo real…

Pewds.- SHIT! Ahí estaba Jennifer, tenemos que llegar ahí

Gonzalo.-Solo te ayudare a llegar ahí pero no espero que logres encontrar el camino a tiempo antes de que algo malo le pase a esa chica de la que hablas

Pewds.-let's go

Pewds y Gonzalo fueron hacia el lugar del portal, llegando encontraron dos Barrels entrando a la sala del portal.

Pewds.-hoo fuck

Gonzalo.-no creo que intenten hacer algo con el portal, pero tal vez…

Barrel.-esta chica nos causó varios problemas

Gonzalo.-¿Qué rayos?...! Pewds el segundo Barrel es un Birrol

Pewds.-DAFAQ? (¿Birrol?)

Gonzalo.-el Birrol es un Barrel solo que de segundo nivel

Birrol.-this bitch it's fucking sleeping, maybe we can fuck her

Barrel.-YEEAAH!

Pewds.-NOOOOOO!

Pewds no soportó mucho y se lanzó a la defensa de quien creía era Jennifer pero cuando se fija mejor, era una chica diferente era…

Mientras esto pasa unos están a punto de matarse.

Amnesia the dark descent Castillo 4

Cry.-No puedo creer que seas tan inteligente como yo, soy el mejor

Stephano.-Entonces dime, cómo fue que yo pude escapar de tu estúpida idea de la trampa

Cry.-No te atrevas a verme la cara de idiota

Stephano.-Claro que puedo incluso puedo verla a través de esa mascara de la vergüenza que llevas en la cara

Cry.-me temo que serás abandonado por tu amigo y tu hermano

Stephano.-Mientras que ellos estén a salvo yo puedo morir incluso por su bien, por eso que soy el que tiene que tomar el control en estas situaciones, no puedo dejar de proteger a los que yo quiero con todo mi corazón

Cry.- entonces acabaré contigo para que los Barrels maten a tu hermano y yo encargarme personalmente de Pewds

Stephano.-NO DEJARÉ QUE ESO PASE

Con la batalla en un punto de no tener vuelta atrás volvemos al lugar de Pewds y Gonzalo

Pewds.- pero si es…

Gonzalo:!QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN CON…!

Barrel.-No es de tus asuntos

Birrol.-Espera…¿No eres el chico que todos buscamos? Pewdie y tú el que se escapó del Birrol 34

Pewds.-Fuck you

Gonzalo.- Pewds ten cuidado los Birrols son grandes oponentes

Pewds.-No me importa, ustedes…¿Acaso no encontraron a una linda chica en ese lugar?

Birrol.-La enviamos a las celdas de las catacumbas

Barrel.-Superior déjame encargarme de estos idiotas primero mientras usted se larga

Birrol.-Bien *Jump*

Pewds.-Shit you are not gonna scape

Gonzalo.-Pewds! Haaw that son of…

El Barrel ataca primero y patea a Gonzalo en el pecho desatándose unas tres peleas a continuación.

**Nota del autor: Bueno Bros espero que les haya gustado este capítulo más, porque lo hice durante el sábado que fue una mi**da también mis compañeros son unos pen**jos, pero me alegra que hayan perdido su preciado partido este día del deporte.**

**Los engañe el capítulo continúa…presiona: Continue**

Pasada ya las últimas dos horas, el emperador barrel está impaciente para encontrarse de nuevo con las personas que lo apoyan y lo estiman, son tan buenos e incluso algunos son mejores que Cry.

Emporor Barrel.-Entonces tú debes ser el nuevo recluta

?.- acaso esperabas algo a cambio?

Emporor Barrel.-Como te atreves a hablarle así a tu supe…

?.-Ya no quiero recibir órdenes tuyas BITCH

El ataque del desconocido de un solo golpe parte a la mitad al Emporor Barrel, este sujeto parecía muy siniestro con sus botas, su pantalón negro y una capucha con un sombrero que tapaba la cara, no era obviamente Cry ya que él estaba en una pelea con Stephano.

?.-Tienes TANTA suerte de recibir solo una cortada con mi mano, agradece que no he usado mi espada.

Emporo Barrel.-has causado la guerra con cualquier persona, aldea, mundo o lo que sea con quien tú estés trabajando

?.-Una guerra no me importa yo solo puede con todo un ejército que supera a los 500 mil guerreros, con solo mis manos y no uso mis poderes especiales

Emporor Barrel.-Estas en graves problemas porque la barrel Army contiene más de 7 millones de Barrels, Birrols, Emperadores Barrels, Emporor Barrels incluso, súper Birrols y los más temidos de todos los Biebe…

El extraño desenfunda rápidamente su pistola y le dispara directo a la cabeza del Emporor Barrel seguido de varios disparos a su corazón.

?.-Suck a fucking dick of your grandma

De todos los asesinos este parecía ser más serio de lo que parece, la guerra de la Barrel Army se aproxima y destruirá todo lo que este en ese castillo así que esta será la batalla para destruir la Barrel Army.

**Nota del autor: BROS lamento la espera, desde ahora me tomare el tiempo para hacer los fics y no dejarlos a ustedes sin ninguno de estos grandes episodios de pewdiepie, agradecimientos especiales a Russia – Ivan Branginsky por inspirarme a escribir los fics de pewdiepie en español, Bye.**

** 3 BRO DAY EVERYDAY 3**


	10. El poder del Brofist

**BROS, voy a subir el Fanfic en inglés para que los demás Bros lo disfruten, Mi Fanfic de winx esta como proyecto, pero ya se darán cuenta. Por otro lado les agradezco mucho por seguirme en este gran Fanfic. Comiencen a leer.**

**Disclaimer: Pewdiepie (Nombre usuario de youtube. Nombre real Félix Kjellber) Pewdiepie es un Gamer con trabajo en economía industrial y tecnología, vive en Suecia tiene 24 años hoy en día con una novia llamada Marzia de Italia (Nombre usuario de youtube CutiepieMarzia) de 20 años hasta ahora.**

**Advertencia: contenido con mal vocabulario en Español, inglés, sueco, chopnese…..eso no importan solo lean y les interesara y si no, pues no lo lean eso si eres un FUCKING BARREL.**

**Título: PEWDIEPIE: LA HISTORIA**

**Personajes: **Pewdiepie, Gonzalo, Stephano, emporor barrel, Birrol, barrel, Cry plays the World, Jennifer, Agrippa, ?

**Universo: **Suecia

**Capítulo 10: El poder del Brofist**

**Vayan cargando estas canciones para las peleas**

**Pewdiepie.-Naruto shippuden ultimate ninja storm 2 Training Field Soundtrack **watch?v=2EfPI9mJbUI

**Stephano.-Naruto shippuden ultimate ninja storm 2 **The Fourth Awakened

**Soundtrack **watch?v=gqASjiudtj4

Castillo 4 Cry.- Tú…eres parecido a mí, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Stephano.-tú eres igual a mí…eso es cierto pero tú estás del lado malo…Cry…

Cry.- Creo que… no estás dándome unas mentiras

Stephano.- Cry, date cuenta de lo que sucede…

Durante la conversación desde el bolsillo de los pantalones de Cry suena un sonido igual que un *BIP*, Cry saca lo que estaba en su bolsillo, lo cual era un celular de alta tecnología.

Cry.-… sh*t, esto no es bueno. Durante el tiempo de Cry tratando de tomar su celular Stephano se había acercado a Cry dirigiéndose a su espalda amenazándolo de muerte con su espada delante de su cuello. Stephano.- lee lo que dice…

Cry.-...''Mensaje para todos los Barrels, el Emporor Barrel del Castillo a muerto, solicitamos la venida de todos los Barrels disponibles y suelten a todos los animales salvajes y prisioneros''

Stephano.-… ¿Quién mató al Emporor Barrel?

Cry.- Creo saber quién…supongo que fue…Ese idiota de Agrippa

Stephano.-No creo que sea él

Cry.- Creas o no, Agrippa es un sujeto muy poderoso por estos lugares.

Stephano.-Cry, te sugiero que estés calmado…tu rey ha caído, ¿qué puedes hacer?

Cry.-…

Stephano.-Se lo que piensas Cry…Te sientes preocupado, pero esta es la realidad, no puedes confiar en casi nadie en este lugar.

?.- ¿Tienen un buen tiempo ambos?

Stephano.-Sh*t, you again Bro

Bro.-Cry, you say it, you were going to kill this B*tch

Cry.-I´m not going to do that sh*t, I know you are a mercenary , you don´t even care about the Barrel Army, like me.

Bro.-You can´t kill me, I just want to kill Pewdiepie

Stephano.-only if you beat me. Durante la charla, pasemos a pewds y el Barrel.

Castillo 5

Pewds.-You little piece of sh*t, if you want to fuck me just tell me you can´t beat me.

Barrel.-OK. You are going down.

Los dos estaban llegando al Castillo 10 pero se detuvieron en el Castillo 9, el Barrel pensaba enviar a Pewds en una trampa donde se encuentran los Barrels de todos los castillos.

Barrel.-(So close) Pewds.-you…fight! De los lugares más recónditos de una especie de energía se había esparcido por el lugar.

Pewds.-…What in the heavens?

Barrel.-…

?.-PEWDIEPIE!

Del silencio que había hace unos momentos atrás una cosa se dirigió en medio de los dos, mandando a ambos a las dos direcciones.

Pewds y Barrel.- Haa!

?.-(Técnica…) De todo el polvo levantado sale el personaje desconocido para destruir al Barrel con su mano que desprendía unos rayos hacia todas direcciones. Finalmente llegando logra destruir al Barrel con un solo golpe mortal.

Pewds.- F*ck

?.-Hey Pewdie

Pewds.- ¿qué eres?

?.-pewds, Te tengo que decir algo muy importante, pero no te pongas chango.

Pewds.- ¿Qué pasa?

?.- Pewds, se acerca una guerra, son los Barrels contra todos los que están en el castillo, no importa a quién.

Pewds.-WHAT?! YOU ARE KIDDING ME?! ?.- Pewds, calm down

Pewds.-you, who tell you that? Who start all of this? HAA!

?.-PEWDIE!

Pewds.- WHAT?!

?.- nosotros podemos salvarnos si encontramos a su líder y matamos a los más fuertes para intimidarlos.

Pewds.- Pero y Marzia…

?.- ¿Quién?

Pewds.- ella es mi novia.

?.- está bien, rescataremos a Marzia, no te preocupes, yo y los demás amigos tuyos vendrán para ayudarnos, ellos son fuertes y tú también lo serás.

Pewds.- solo una cosa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

?.- mi nombre…bueno…

Pewds.- ¿No tienes un nombre?

?.-si tengo pero es que…no importa puedes llamarme…

*BOOM* La explosión fue justamente arriba de Pewds y el desconocido unos 4 metros a la derecha de ellos, era un monstruo muy diferente a los Barrels, este tenía un aspecto terrorífico, tenía una cabeza parecida a los brotes de flores, una espada en su brazo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de clavos y unas ropas rasguñadas.

?.-Mier**

Pewds.- ¡corre!

?.- Pewdie! Tenemos que pelear.

Pewds.- ¡tengo miedo!

?.- ¡Yo te ayudaré! Nosotros podemos, tú eres fuerte

Pewds.-OK

Dos de las peleas estaban listas, pero Gonzalo estaba todavía resistiendo contra el Barrel, obviamente que el Barrel no era tan fuerte, Gonzalo había ganado pero laguien estaba ahí vigilando la pelea.

Castillo 4

?.-… Gonzalo.- sé que estás espiando, sal de las paredes.

?.- esto es inesperado Gonzalo…

Gonzalo.-!

?.-¿Sorprendido?

Gonzalo.- No me esperaba menos de ti…eres solo una estatua

Untrusted statue.-

Gonzalo no esperas que te explique porqué estoy del lado de la Barrel Army.

Gonzalo.- Pero tú…

Untrusted statue.- no me importan ustedes ahora, quiero destruir a Pewdiepie

Gonzalo.- no te acercarás a él.

untrusted statue.- comienza B*tch

**Pewds, Stephano y Gonzalo estaban a punto de iniciar el combate…pero antes los dejare con esta escena.**

?.-…

?.-Agrippa!

Agrippa.- ?

Emporor Barrel.-AGRIPPA NOS HA TRAICIONADO. BARREL ARMY.- ¡SI! HAY QUE MATARLO, ATRAPENLO, HAGAN QUE SUFRA.

Agrippa.-por una porquería, montón de idiotas, solo maté a un solo emporor barrel de tantos que tienen.

Emporor Barrel 534.- Los Barrels aquí presentes deben guardar silencio y mantener la calma, para tranquilizar sus deseos de matanza, tenemos un candidato, ¡traigan al prisionero!

Agrippa.-¿Quién será el idoo…SH*T

Emporor Barrel 200.- el consejo les trae a Martin, el familiar de Agrippa

Agrippa.-SH*T, WHY MARTIN, NOOO! BARREL ARMY.-MATENLO, MATEN A AGRIPPA, NO MEREFCE LA VIDA.

Agrippa.- tengo que hacer algo. *jump*

**Fin de la escena, comienza el combate. Nota de autor: Bros si quieren lo leen toda la pelea OSINÓ, que importa, están libres de hacer eso, les tengo la sorpresa, las peleas al igual que en mi historieta, la versión en dibujos, será con indicador de vida, por ejemplo Pewds (5000).- SUP. Pero si recibe daño, no voy a cometer el error de ponerlo, lo que haré será algo así: Pewds (4800): simplemente se bajará, pero si constantemente se aumenta será algo así: Pewds (1000) Pewds: (1045) eso dependerá de las habilidades de uno, pero si no le entendieron pueden solo leerlo de manera normal pero también les puedo un tutorial mucho más específico, así que disfruten Si lo hacen mi esfuerzo será en vano, comiencen con la canción de Training Field.**

Pewds.- AHORA

?.-OK ¡Comiencen!

? (20).-Pewds intenta usar algo como refuerzo, algo que puedas usar como arma

Pewds (10).- *una silla*

? (50).-whaaaaawwrrrrrrrrrrrrraa

Después del grito el monstruo se acerca caminando, blandiendo su espada, pewds con la silla la lanza, esta hace impacto pero no le hace nada y se destruye.

? (20).-déjame intentar

Con las partes de la silla rotas toma una de las patas y con mucha fuerza golpea al monstruo en el estómago, pero este reacciona para empujarlo con su espada y estrellarlo contra los estantes de libros.

? (16).-¡Pewdie! Ten cuidado.

? (35).-waarrrr

Pewds ().- lo haré… (Por Marzia y mis amigos)

Con la motivación pewds aprieta sus puños, sale corriendo en dirección de la criatura golpeándolo varias veces como pudiera, el monstruo patea a pewds alejándolo muy lejos, pero el desconocido lo atrapa para que no sienta mucho dolor.

Pewds (8).- No puedo

? (35).- Claro que puedes tú tienes un poder oculto mucho más grande que el mío

El monstruo estaba detrás de ellos con su brazo-espada levantado, pewds y el desconocido contraatacan: pewds a las piernas y el desconocido a la cabeza, saliendo un gran poder de ataque que hace a la criatura retroceder y poniéndose más fiero.

? (5).-whatrrerneagonttwaaaaere

Pewds (8).-haaaa!

?(16).- Pewdie!

Pewds (8).- ¡Esto es para que no vuelvas a interferir en mi camino!

Con su ira hasta los cielos Pewds con su mano la hace un puño y diciéndole al monstruo – I´M NOT AMUSED B*TCH. Después dándole un golpe a su cara una fuerza de su puño sale una fuerza descomunal que hace todo moverse y volar por todas partes.

? (16).-¿Lo estará logrando?

Preguntándose esto mira a Pewds, observándolo mira que sus sentimientos estallan.

? (16).-¡NO! ESTÁ A USÁNDO SU PODER DE MANERA BRUSCA

Pewds.- HAA!

*BOOM*BOOM*BOOOM*BOOOM*BOOM* la explosión había destruido varios lugares incluso muchos pisos más arriba, alertando a todo el castillo 5 donde estaba el cadáver del Emporor Barrel.

Pewds (8).- HAA! Con un último esfuerzo hace explotar su cabeza al monstruo, este trae por último una última explosión que destruye todo a 20 metros haciendo que el castillo empiece a colapsar.

**Nota del autor: Bueno supongo que aquí terminaría la música, pero si no lo hizo pues, DETENGANLA Mientras el castillo estaba colapsando Stephano y Cry unen fuerzas para destruir al Bro Pónganle a la canción The Fourth Awakened**

Stephano (60).- ¡Ataca Bro!

Bro (100).-OK

Cry (60).-No creas que puedes hacer eso conmigo

Cry y Stephano deciden atacar al Bro juntos con todos sus movimientos pero el Bro esquiva los golpes fácilmente, Con una de sus garras el Bro Golpea a ambos en el pecho cortando muy profundamente.

Cry (20).- ¡no te rindas Stephano!

Stephano (20).- ¡Entendido! Con su espada Stephano ataca al Bro chocando espada y garra, Cry desde arriba con un Palo golpea al Bro y Stephano con su espada lo empieza a cortar tantas veces como pueda pero el Bro no parecía ser incapaz de recibir esos golpes, parecía inmune. Con ellos sorprendidos los dos deciden retirarse y pensar en enterrarlo entre los escombros.

Cry (20).- Stephano toma *Dar*

Stephano.- *recibe* gracias

Bro (20).-Adelante

El Bro golpea a Cry, Stephano golpea al Bro pero éste los evita todos, mientras que Cry por detrás del Bro lo ataca pateándolo en la espalda rompiéndole la columna y enviándole a la pared para que Cry y Stephano se den cuenta de que sus ataques no sirven contra él. El Bro sujeta a Stephano por la cabeza y tirando a Cry al suelo para al fin a los dos matarlos: a Cry le pisa la cabeza bien fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente y a Stephano romperle el cráneo.

Bro (100).-No son nada contra mí

Stephano (20).- no estés tan seguro *usar objeto*

El objeto que le dio Cry al Bro hizo que esos Cry y Stephano se desvanecieran, dejando al Bro sin poder verlos, de lo lejos Cry venía con una espada y Stephano por detrás impidió que el Bro hiciera un ataque. Cry empieza a dañar al Bro tanto como puede pero el Bro seguía sin sentir los ataques.

Cry (20).- no creas que puedes vencernos, somos genios y tú no

Stephano (20).- acéptalo Bro, estas perdido.

Bro (100).- en eso se equivocan, yo soy más listo que ustedes sabía que esos señuelos me enviaron eran una farsa así que cuando se pasaron el objeto yo decidí hacer lo mismo, solo que esta vez yo los mataré con el doble de poder.

Cry y Stephano.-! De la nada sale otro Bro para sujetar a ambos y dejar libre al Bro para atacarlos una y otra vez sin dejar que los genios descansen hasta dejarlos al borde de la muerte.

Bro (100).- Este es el fin.

Cry y Stephano.-…

Con su puño para arriba el Bro hace un puño para luego golpear ambos y matarlos. Al hacerlo una fuerte ráfaga de aire y energía Salía del puño del Bro deshaciéndose de Cry, luego hizo lo mismo con Stephano para deshacerse de él también.

Bro (100).-los genios no son nada si uno tiene la fuerza Pueden parar la música

**Nota del autor: me siento mal y a la vez tonto XD, no voy a poder hacer la pelea de Gonzalo porque me faltó tiempo, pero les voy a traer el capítulo con la pelea y también la nueva historia que les voy a traer de club winx, por lo que me siento bien es haber hecho uno de los capítulos más largos para ustedes. Los quiero mucho, gracias por estar conmigo, los quiero Bros y brochachos**

**3 BRO DAY EVERYDAY 3 *BROFIST* Los que no aceptan el Brofist los mato Los que lo aceptan son Bros y los quiero Los que aceptan el Brofist y hacen un Brofist en la pantalla del computador son Brochachos… a menos que finjas, los amare y les deseare lo mejor Por cierto estoy dando un plazo de 2 semanas para averiguar quién es la chica desconocida ya que no tengo tiempo. XD Bros, con el poco tiempo que me queda, les diré que me atrase por culpa de fanfiction, tuve que calibrar las frases de los personajes, etc. porque no acepta mi forma de escribir...bueno supongo que ustedes lo notaran**


	11. ¿Creer o no creer? Parte 1

**Bros siento mucho estar tan ocupado estos días , ya que soy realmente flojo con los que haceres cotidianos y etc…Aquí les tengo el capítulo 11 de mi sensual, sexy, blajamblalala fanfic, me perdí…les tengo un aviso el Fanfic de winx va tardar más de lo que esperaba ya que no encuentro la manera de hacerlo totalmente cool no como la Birrol de mi hermana, con respecto a la chica misteriosa tendrán más tiempo ya que este fanfic no está largo... perdón, la batalla de Gonzalo no la pude hacer por falta de tiempo también...realmente lo lamento BROS, eso sería todo, el resto está al final de este capítulo, LEAN!**

**Disclaimer: Pewdiepie (Nombre usuario de youtube. Nombre real Félix Kjellber) Pewdiepie es un Gamer con trabajo en economía industrial y tecnología, vive en Suecia tiene 24 años hoy en día con una novia llamada Marzia de Italia (Nombre usuario de youtube CutiepieMarzia) de 20 años hasta ahora.**

**Advertencia: contenido con mal vocabulario en Español, inglés, sueco, chopnese…..eso no importan solo lean y les interesara y si no, pues no lo lean eso si eres un FUCKING BARREL.**

**Disclaimer: Pewdiepie (Nombre usuario de youtube. Nombre real Félix Kjellber) Pewdiepie es un Gamer con trabajo en economía industrial y tecnología, vive en Suecia tiene 24 años hoy en día con una novia llamada Marzia de Italia (Nombre usuario de youtube CutiepieMarzia) de 20 años hasta ahora.**

**Advertencia: contenido con mal vocabulario en Español, inglés, sueco, chopnese…..eso no importan solo lean y les interesara y si no, pues no lo lean eso si eres un FUCKING BARREL.**

**Título: PEWDIEPIE: LA HISTORIA **

**Personajes: **Pewdiepie, Gonzalo, Stephano, emporor barrel, Birrol, barrel, Cry plays the World, Jennifer, Agrippa, ?

**Universo: **Suecia

**Capítulo 11: ¿Creer o no creer?**

Castillo 5

Pewds estaba junto con aquel extraño, los dos estaban asombrados después de esa increíble explosión de poder, ambos corrían por su vida al castillo 4 para ayudar a Gonzalo contra el Barrel. En el castillo 4 nadie sabía dónde estaban Cry y Stephano, Pewds y el extraño no habían hablado sobre lo que estaba pasando con respecto al BRO.

Pewds.- Ho God! Hurry Up Buddy!

?.- Pewds it´s better if you don´t look the funniest thing to everything!

Pewds.-Don´t tell me what to do!

?.- We´re close Pewdie!

El ambiente era horrendo por el Castillo 5, Pewds y el extraño se quedaron viendo por los jardines del castillo 4 como se caía el castillo 5; era un espectáculo impresionante 3.

Pewds.- We should continue don't you?

?.- I guess you're right

***BOOM***

Pewds.- HAAA!

?.- Come here!

Tomándolo de la mano a Pewds el extraño salto hacia adelante avanzando unos 6 metros antes de tocar el suelo para volver a impulsarse.

?.-…

Pewds.- What are you?

?.- Pewds, i will tell you everything until we find Gonzalo

Gonzalo.- Pewds!

Pewds.- !

?.-(…Supongo que tengo que presentarme)

Gonzalo.- Pewds, nos está siguiendo

Pewds.- ¿Qué cosa?

?.- No te preocupes no deben de haberte seguido hasta aquí, esta área es segura.

El área era apenas era un corredor que conectaba el jardín del castillo 5 al 4 pero ellos estaban justo entrando a la sala que tenía entradas a los pisos superiores y los cuartos con una gran oscuridad dentro, ¿por qué estaría Gonzalo tan asustado con las manos en los ojos apoyado sobre la pared?

Pewds.- ¿¡Qué diablos es eso!?

Todos.- ¡

Gonzalo.-Sh*t it´s here!

?.- es solo una estatua…D*ck

Gonzalo.-No, esa cosa…esa cosa… ¡ESA COSA!

?.-Gonzalo cálmate, yo voy a investigar…PEWDS!

Pewds.-…*Punch*

Pewds de un golpe tira el casco de la estatua, da una vuelta mirando a los dos chicos, diciéndoles que no hay nada que temer, ¿pero era realmente cierto que era seguro? Pewds al darse la vuelta camino hacia su equipo y les dijo:

Pewds.-OK ready

?.- Yeah, that could work to

Gonzalo.-No debiste hacer eso, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

Pewds.-Did I do something wrong? :(

?.- sea lo que sea hay que avanzar, no debemos perder tiempo, Pewds, toma a Gonzalo, que buscar un lugar seguro y luego por Stephano.

Pewds.- (Por Marzia, Jennifer y por ella)

Pewds tomo del brazo a Gonzalo diciéndole que se tranquilice mientras que el desconocido guiaba el camino…La estatua tenía el casco devuelta y estaba más cerca que antes, de la oscuridad sale una criatura que dice:

Untrusted Statue.- Bro, ¿No piensas en eliminar a PewDiePie?

Bro.- No, será enfrente de toda la Barrel Army

Untrusted Statue.- ¿Me puedes decir por qué el de tu odio contra PewDiePie?

Bro.-Nunca, No eres de confiar

*Bip*Bip*Bip*

Bro.- ´Necesitamos a 40 Barrels de los castillos 4-6 ir al gran consejo, Agrippa el traidor nos ataca junto con su hermano y una prisionera`

Untrusted Statue.- ¿No piensas ir?

Bro.- obviamente que iré, pero esperare para enfrentarme al poderoso Agrippa, y su hermano.

Untrusted Statue.- Sé que mi misión es acabar con PewDiePie, pero…no importa, solo obedezco órdenes, te veo en el Consejo

Bro.-…Pewds…si supieras lo que realmente pienso

Sala del gran consejo de los Barrels

En la sala del gran consejo ocurría una gran pelea que parecía no acabar, según los registros de la Bro Army (hackee su sistema) decían que habían 2500 Barrels 410 Birrols y 600 Emporor Barrels. Los Barrels tenían mucha ventaja pero Agrippa comandaba el grupo.

Martin.- Agrippa por ahí hay una…cueva *coff*coff*

Agrippa.- ¡Ya voy!

Agrippa enfrentaba a los Barrels, Martin estaba protegiendo a la chica que estaba horrorizada y Martin intentaba tranquilizarla, los Barrels venían solo Agrippa por traición, en ese momento Agrippa observó que encima de los Barrels habían rocas y troncos grandes que eran la construcción de su arma definitiva.

Martin.- ¡Agrippa qué sucede, entra a la cueva!

Agrippa.- Hermano, dame la cuerda que está a tu izquierda

Martin.- *Give*

Agrippa con la cuerda hace un lazo y lo usa para agarrar uno de los troncos para hacer que la las piedras y la madera cayese.

Barrel 120.- ¡Corran nos tendió una trampa!

Agrippa.- (No lo lograrán)

Agrippa con sus piernas se impulsó a la cueva donde estaban su hermano y la niña.

Castillo 4

En medio de la oscuridad en un cuarto lleno de sillas los Bros estaban sentados en círculo discutiendo que hacer en esos momentos

Pewds.- What should we do?

Gonzalo.-….

?.- No lo sé, Gonzalo está muy callado y está temblando

Pewds.-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer primero?

?.- Si esa estatua asusta a Gonzalo, sería mejor averiguar por qué

Pewds.-…Seriously, who are you?

?.- está bien, te diré quién soy…Gonzalo, ven aquí

Gonzalo.-¡ ok

?.-Mi nombre se los diré después, pero mi equipo me llama por lo que soy yo para ellos, pueden llamarme: maestro

Gonzales.-entonces, maestro, dinos de dónde vienes y que eres en realidad

Maestro.-Siéndoles honesto yo antes era humano y debido a un incidente terminé siendo humano mitad demonio, ese demonio me escogió para ser quien lo portara, yo vengo del mundo real al igual que tú pewds…he venido aquí porque realmente yo te admiro, porque tú realmente eres gracioso…

Pewds.- ¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca he podido salir de este mundo, he estado aquí por más de dos semanas sin poder salir…

Maestro.- Pewds, te diré que es lo que realmente está pasando pero confía en mí

Pewds.-…..Confío en ti…por favor dímelo

Maestro.- lo que sucede aquí te lo diré detalladamente…

**…Pero en el siguiente episodio (Capitulo) Bros lamento la tardanza en serio pero así es mi vida, es bien ocupada pero vale la pena hacerlos felices con mi Fanfic, de corazón, hoy mismo me hicieron cirugía en mi diente y me duele tanto, me sacaron mi último diente de leche que no lo pude sacar a tiempo y eso que tengo ya 14 años…tuvieron que jalar y poner unas cuantas cosas más con mi otro diente que está más arriba de lo normal y tuvieron que bajarlo, no puedo comer, nada ni hablar, ni hacer ningún movimiento facial…fue difícil ver a pewds sin reírme porque si lo hago se me salen los puntos de mis encías QUE HORROR! Por otro lado SE ME ESTÁ QUITANDO LA ENESTECIA! HAY QUE DOLOR QUE DOLOR QUE PENA por mi claro… Un *Brofist* para todos y les agradezco su paciencia Bros realmente los quiero y adiós hasta el siguiente Fanfic. Bye**


	12. ¿Creer o no creer? Parte 2

**Bros lamento esa tardanza pero así soy, le quiero dar un agradecimiento a Hector por hacerme dar cuenta de que cometí un error en cronología sobre Marzia y Félix, para que no se pierda la magia de este fic y cumpliendo mi promesa me tiré el tiro que prometí si cometía un error pero el problema es que no me mató, bueno escuchen, si se fijan en los primeros videos de Pewds se darán cuentan de que hay algunos videos minecraft y juegos de armas, pero hay videos de Amnesia que son partes ya jugadas de Pewds porque viendo sus videos esas escenas se repiten entonces qué tal si Marzia vio algunos videos de Amnesia que sí eran largos por parte de su amiga y se trataban de esos videos, que por alguna razón se borraron y Pewds tuvo que volver a subirlos por el problema que ocurrió con sus videos, dándole así la coherencia que le faltaba a esta historia a cuestión de este mundo de fantasía, gracias por leer el mensaje y un saludo, *BROFIST*, *Abrazo psicológico* y un agradecimiento a Hector, muchas gracias, prosigan.**

**Disclaimer: Pewdiepie (Nombre usuario de youtube. Nombre real Félix Kjellber) Pewdiepie es un Gamer con trabajo en economía industrial y tecnología, vive en Suecia tiene 24 años hoy en día con una novia llamada Marzia de Italia (Nombre usuario de youtube CutiepieMarzia) de 20 años hasta ahora.**

**Advertencia: contenido con mal vocabulario en Español, inglés, sueco, chopnese…..eso no importan solo lean y les interesara y si no, pues no lo lean eso si eres un FUCKING BARREL.**

**Título: PEWDIEPIE: LA HISTORIA **

**Personajes: **Pewdiepie, Gonzalo, Stephano, emporor barrel, Birrol, barrel, Cry plays the World, Jennifer, Agrippa, Gonzalo, Maestro, Untrusted statue, Bro, Mahtin,

**Universo: **

**Capítulo 12: ¿Creer o no creer? Parte 2**

Castillo 5

N la cocina los tres Bros:

En una parte totalmente oscura de la cocina los tres Bros: Gonzalo, Pewds y el Maestro se preparaban para saber y contar lo que realmente está pasando.

Pewds.-…..Confío en ti…por favor dímelo

Maestro.- lo que sucede aquí te lo diré detalladamente…

**Autor: les recomiendo que recuerden todo lo que se explicará porque lo necesitarán más adelante en mis otros fanfics**

Gonzalo.- hazlo rápido que algo se está acercando

Maestro.- Bueno este mundo no es bien conocido o más bien no es muy bien redactado pero muchas personas lo llaman el mundo de la mente humana, este mundo hace que las personas como tú y yo podamos estar aquí, este mundo lo descuben las personas quienes tienen grandes sueños, con deseos puros, con una imaginación muy grande, mejor dicho las personas con una mente muy subestimada de las personas las cuales creen que es locura, idiotez, ignorancia y toda la cosa. Algunas personas cometieron el error de crear personajes malignos que la mayoría no pudo vencer, las cuales fueron unas leyendas en sus tiempos haciéndose muy fuertes.

Pewds.- ¿Pero esas personas no siguen aquí? Podemos pedirles ayuda

Maestro.-…Esas personas no fueron lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentar a sus creaciones, algunas personas fueron al límite para llegar aquí tratando de encontrar este lugar, para bienes horrorosos, esas personas tuvimos que matarlos y a sus creaciones pero sus creaciones fueron tan fuertes que todos murieron, algunas personas logran entrar en este lugar pero el problema es que antes muchas personas estaban aquí, pero esas personas tenían ideales horribles… difícilmente se consigue a una persona de buen corazón como tú pewds, últimamente la gente es muy horrible que incluso mato su almas para que no lleguen aquí, yo y otros grandes guerreros tuvimos que detenerlos, yo me incluyo como uno de los creó varias fuerzas malignas…Pero antes eran buenos, nos llamábamos: ´´Los guardianes del símbolo de los 10 Triángulos``. Éramos 10 pero solo quedamos 6 yo soy el sexto pero dejé el grupo, después pasó algo, ellos se hicieron malignos, con un poder parecido al de los dioses, ese símbolo de los10 triángulos aumenta su poder de Dios unas 100 veces más…FUE MALDITO ERROR…Perdón pewds…

Gonzalo.- Por favor no grites…

Pewds.- No te preocupes, puedes continuar, por favor, dime ¿qué pasa si una persona muere aquí?

Maestro.-…Bueno, según dicen hay 3 formas de morir la primera y la menos horrible muerte es cuando alguien muere su mente colapsa, su forma de pensar, lo que él es para que me entiendan desaparece, pero eso puede solucionarse, pero con mucho tiempo para que esa persona vuelva a ser lo que era antes, como unos 7 años.

Pewds.- ¿y la segunda?

Gonzalo.- se acerca…hazlo rápido

Maestro.- la segunda es cuando alguien muere de forma horrible o de manera totalmente traumática, la cual hace que tu cerebro colapsa, más bien tu cerebro muere y lo que lleva a la persona a la muerte. Por último la tercera muerte es parecida a la segunda pero es la peor de las muertes, la última muerte es cuando la persona perece a veces es posible que dé el caso de que su alma esté atrapada en el limbo de este mundo y del otro, dejando su cuerpo de alguna forma muerto como si tu alma y espíritu se hubieran separado en ambas partes de los mundos por tiempo limitado, tu alma y espíritu estarán en este mundo hasta que algún ser humano sí o sí del mundo real en este mundo haga algo para que su espíritu y alma vuelvan a este mundo sin la oportunidad de poder volver a ver a tu familia o ir al mundo real solo si es demasiado tiempo, debido a que tu cuerpo se desintegró y uno pierde su cuerpo para siempre.

Pewds.- entonces, ¿nuestros cuerpos siguen en el mundo real?

Maestro.- sí, nosotros nos damos cuenta de lo que pasa aquí y del otro lado, esto se debe a que…

Gonzalo.-HAAA!

Maestro SH*T!

Untrusted Statue.-…

Pewds.- hay que salir de aquí

Maestro.- tomaré a Gonzalo e iré detrás e ti

Pewds.- OK.

Corriendo por los pasillos del castillo al segundo piso huyendo del Untrusted Statue, pero sin darse cuenta de que la Barrel Army ya tenía toda su armada con todos los Barrels que pudieron traer justo fuera del castillo. Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo 5 por el quinto piso estaban Stephano y Cry. Cry y Stephano estaban en el suelo, Cry con una pierna y su estómago destrozados se levantó dejando a Stephano solo.

Stephano.-…Cry…el idiota me dejó…

Stephano se levanta con solo unos rasguños debido a su cuerpo de oro, al darse cuenta de que Cry se había ido decide ir a buscar a su hermano y a Gonzalo.

Stephano.-…

Bro.- Hahaha…*EVIL LOL*

Stephano.-… ¡!

Bro.- que habilidades tienen los dos juntos, me conmueven

Stephano.- Cállate, estás a punto de perder tu juego

Bro.- estarás hecho de oro pero para nosotros vales tanto como ese gay de JB

Stephano.-… *RAGE*

Stephano apenas podía contenerse, él sabía que el Bro podía vencerlo, lo único que hizo fue escuchar al BRO.

Bro.- Estamos a punto de hacer que PewDiePie caiga, con nosotros harás todo, lograrás tener a tu hermano, tener todas las B*tches que quieres, es decisión tuya.

Stephano.-…Gonzalo…espera, ¿Qué es eso?

En una de las mesas justo debajo de ellas había unas tablas reforzadas de las cuales se escuchaban unos golpes, entonces Stephano toma una palanca (Crowbar) y la usó para romper las maderas. Entonces una chica muy sexy y atrevida salió de ahí y tropezó cayendo en brazos de Stephano, dentro de ese agujero estaban Agrippa y Mahtin.

Stephano.-… ¿se puede saber qué es lo que ustedes estaban haciendo ahí?

?.- lo siento no me he presentado, yo soy…*T-T*

Stephano.- ¿Qué pasa, quién eres?... ¡ESPERA! Tu eres…te conozco pero no se tu nombre

Agrippa.- A la mayoría de nosotros no recordamos nuestros nombres debido a ellos, esos Barrels nos han hechos cosas.

Stephano.- lo sé, Agrippa, escuché de unos Barrels que te volviste el segundo más buscados a parte de PewDiePie, ¿Por qué tienes una pistola y una espada?

Agrippa.- La desesperación de proteger y llegar a mi hermano me dijo que tenía que hacerlo…

Stephano.- ¿Pero cómo encontraste una pistola?  
Agrippa.- la encontré cerca de la puerta de entrada a los castillos

Mahtin.- Hermano, él conoce a más gente, podemos unir fuerzas…

Agrippa.- NO, No confío más en estos tipos, quiero protegerte.

?.- tienes que hacerle caso Agrippa, podemos sobrevivir

Agrippa.- que te quede claro pequeña B*tch hay una armada entera ahí afuera de todo el castillo son MILLONES

**Autor: Después de hackear la computadora de mi hermana ya que ella es un Barrel los registros de la Barrel Army dicen que eran 100.000.000 de Barrels**

Mahtin.- IF YOU DON´T WANT TO BE GOOD BROTHER PLEASE COME WITH STEPHANO

Agrippa.- NEVER!

Stephano.- please, Agrippa come with us

Agrippa.- Brother, if you want this, go but if are in danger call me so I will go after you.

Mahtin.- Agrippa…

Agrippa muy furioso con su hermano decidió irse sin su hermano dejando a Stephano a cargo de esos dos.

Stephano.- Tenemos que bajar al primer piso y salir de aquí

Mahtin.- ¿Cómo?

?.- es cierto todos los castillos están rodeados de Barrels y no podemos contra todos ellos

Stephano.- tendríamos que encontrar a Pewds y a Gonzalo para ser un grupo más fuertes

Stephano y los otros chicos se fueron tras él. En cuanto a Agrippa prefiere que Stephano se quede con su hermano, Agrippa sabe que él muy hábil, inteligente y mejor persona que él. Mientras que todos se movilizaban Pewds, Gonzalo y el Maestro estaban corriendo por sus vidas, pero se detienen en un pasillo y empiezan a hablar en susurros.

Pewds.- ¿No nos sigue?

Gonzalo.- No

Pewds.- Maestro, está en pasillo a la séptima puerta de 10

Maestro.- Quédense si algo sucede yo les diré que busquen a Stephano y podrán estar bien, de ahí iré a buscarlos.

Pewds.- Suerte

Acercándose lentamente al Untrusted Statue se da cuenta de algo escalofriante, era una presión que no sintió cuando la vieron antes, esta sensación era de terror y de preocupación que ponía al maestro muy temeroso de sus actos.

Pewds.- ¿Qué sucede?

Gonzalo.-…tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo…

Pewds.- ¿Maestro?

Maestro.- (…Santo…Dios, ¿Esta estatua qué es lo que es?...tendré que usar mi técnica si quiero poder moverme)

Untrusted Statue.-… (¿Creen que ustedes pueden pasar por este pasillo para buscar seguridad? Tendrán que esforzarse para lograrlo, tú tienes un gran potencial PewDiePie y tú también Maestro)

Maestro.- (¡Sharingan!)

De los ojos del maestro salió una técnica ocular de la serie Naruto que era sharingan, de repente su cuerpo dejó de estar inmóvil.

Untrusted Statue.- Tú no eres como los demás antiguas guardianes

Maestro.- Claro que no *:D*

Stephano.- ¡HERMANO!

Gonzalo y Pewds.- Stephano

Maestro.- ¡Stephano ayúdame!

Stephano.- Enseguida

Stephano y los otros dos habían dado con el otro grupo de Pewds que estaban justo por el mismo pasillo. Stephano y el Maestro se preparaban para enfrentarse contra el Untrusted statue, mientras que Pewds, Gonzalo, Mahtin y la chica fueran a buscar un lugar seguro.

**Nota: Bros lamento no estar cumpliendo mis promesas como todo un BRO que se respeta pero lo hago por ustedes lo cual me hace feliz de alguna manera, el asunto de la chica desconocida tienen hasta el siguiente capítulo o episodio de esta serie, o saga, no importa ustedes entienden, este será un nuevo record de Fanfic más largo hasta la fecha, les deseo una gran semana *BROFIST***

**PD: Con respecto al Fanfic del Club winx, ustedes los fans que quieran ver lo que pasa busquen Qwert01 (descripción de Autor) y diríjanse a lo último donde están los fics, ahí encontrarán con título que dice (Club winx) Como un pequeño tráiler de lo que será la serie o saga, por último para los Bros y Brochachos si quieren dar más de sus opiniones rehíce los links que necesitarán para poder enviarme cualquier mensaje que quieran, solo hacen lo mismo que con winx solo que se van a ir a Bro Army de Qwert01 – Noticias (Fanfics) y ahí dirá todo adiós. *BRO DAY EVERYDAY***


	13. Anuncio Rapido

Bros quiero darme prisa en esto tengo que hacer varias cosas, así que lo primero que les diré sera que el ganador de este mes fue Argentina con 45 Bros, Venezuela con 41 Bros y México 37, me siento orgulloso de ustedes.

Lo segundo, voy a pasar la historieta o libro como quiera verlo mi profesora, la historieta de Slenderman, la cual sera estrenada con suerte el martes o miércoles, yo la hice corta pero para ustedes la voy a hacer mucha mas larga, serán 20 capítulos.

lo tercero, perdonen no estar subiendo fics a PewDiePie pero es que no se como hacerlo interesante...ya se que para algunos lo es pero quiero superarme, impresionarlos a ustedes, no digo darles paros cardíacos pero por lo menos dejarlos con la boca abierta. Enserio lo lamento.

Por ultimo, estuve trabajando en clases sobre mi historieta de club winx pero no logro pasar del capitulo 2, subiría el capitulo uno el cual esta terminado pero el problema es que no esta bien hecho D:, quiero decirles que por lo menos subiré un fic de PewDiePie el cual espero que les vaya a gustar, pero...sera bien difícil pero por los Bros cualquier cosa, ustedes se lo merecen y mucho mas los Brochachos.

Por ultimo no se si les avise, bueno lo hice pero lo haré de todas formas los que quieran criticar mi trabajo a muerte, igual lo tolerare si eres BRO, Bro, Brochacho, no importa si tu critica es dura lo haré mucho mejor, PERO si eres un Barrel, BIRROL, etc. No les haré caso, tengo un detector. :D

BROS hasta el décimo tercer capitulo de PewDiePie con un milagro mañana.


	14. ¿Creer o no creer? Parte 3

**Bros, estamos a punto de acabar todo esta emocionante saga de Pewdiepie por Amnesia pero no se sientan mal, les tendré un concurso en el que todos ustedes tienen que participar, les recomiendo participar porque si no lo hacen tengo que cancelar todo, pero será hasta el final de todo esto, buano, les tengo el nuevo CAP. o EP. No importa…creo, pero aquí está el nuevo episodio de Pewdiepie, es la ultima la parte de confianza la cual tengo mucha con ustedes,lean, Brochachos y lamento que sea corto**

**Disclaimer: Pewdiepie (Nombre usuario de youtube. Nombre real Félix Kjellber) Pewdiepie es un Gamer con trabajo en economía industrial y tecnología, vive en Suecia tiene 24 años hoy en día con una novia llamada Marzia de Italia (Nombre usuario de youtube CutiepieMarzia) de 20 años hasta ahora.**

**Advertencia: contenido con mal vocabulario en Español, inglés, sueco, chopnese…..eso no importan solo lean y les interesara y si no, pues no lo lean eso si eres un FUCKING BARREL.**

**Título: PEWDIEPIE: LA HISTORIA **

**Personajes: **Pewdiepie, Gonzalo, Stephano, emporor barrel, Birrol, barrel, Cry plays the World, Jennifer, Agrippa, Gonzalo, Maestro, Untrusted statue, Bro, Mahtin, ?, CutiepieMarzia, Jesus Christ

**Universo:** Amnesia: the dark descent

**Capítulo 13: ¿Creer o no creer? Parte 3**

**Castillo 5 – pasillo**

Cuando el grupo de Stephano se encontró con el de pewds se quedaron en la puerta, con Stephano y el Maestro cubriendo desde atrás y adelante al Untrusted statue, tenían más posibilidades para derrotarlo pero no todo era cierto, con Gonzalo, la chica desconocida y Mahtin, no había nada que se pudiera hacer si todo se salía de control.

Pewds.- tengo una idea, Stephano tú y el maestro llévense al resto, yo me encargaré de él.

Stephano.- Pewds, you´re crazy, you cannot…

Maestro.- let him do it, I believe in him.

Stephano.-…okay…

Stephano tomó de la mano a la chica y a Mahtin (no Gay) y de un salto paso por encima del Untrusted statue, al caer al suelo el maestro tomó a Gonzalo y lo alzo en su espalda y ambos buscaron un lugar seguro, dejando solo a Pewds con su enemigo.

Untrusted Statue.- hmm, entonces, ¿crees poder lastimarme?

Pewds.- I can´t trust you, you are the most ugly creature I ever see

-that´s what you think, B*TCH

Pewds, levanto su mano mientras hacia un puño con ella, miro al Untrusted statue y corrió hacia él, cuando se acercó, la estatua pateó unos 120º grados a la redonda, Pewds se agachó deslizándose con sus piernas para pasar por abajo, Pewds dio una vuelta para mirar la parte de atrás de la estatua, se acercó más y tomó el casco de la estatua y se la llevó con él.

Untrusted statue.- …

Pewds corrió en busca de su equipo, pero no sabía a donde ir, lo único que hizo que correr en busca de alguien a quien pueda confiar. Mientras que Pewds buscaba a alguien que le ayude el Bro planeaba su siguiente movida.

**Castillo 20 Sala de operaciones de la Barrel Army**

Cutie.- Let me go!

Bro.- Shut up!

El Bro no pensaba hacerle nada a Marzia, pero el único problema del Bro era su paciencia con la gente.

Cutie.- Please, let me go, please…

Bro.- I said, shut the f*ck off, piece of Shit!

El Bro alzo su mano y golpeó a cutie, dejándola gimiendo y en silencio, cutie estaba aterrada, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?, estaba encadenada a la pared sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

**Nota de Autor: Lamento esta parte, pero ya saben cómo son los Barrels, enserio lo lamento para las personas más sensibles o para las que crean que soy abusivo.**

El Bro esperaba a alguien más, con el tiempo que había pasado después de enfrentarse con Stephano y Cry parecía que quería más pelea con el equipo PewDiePie, pero, ¿Por qué no iba él solo? Había al escondido en su mente, algo que el mismo no sabía qué hace, caminando de un lado al otro poniendo sus manos en cara evitando que lo vean gemir. Hablando de Cry, este personaje estaba caminando haciendo algunas misiones de busquen alguien ya antes mencionado…

**Castillo 15 gran sala de torturas**

Cry.- ¿Esta puerta ya estaba abierta?

Jesus christ.- No, algo debió abrirla

- ¿Piensas que fue el Bro?

- No estoy seguro, no creo que…

- Espera, si el Bro estuvo aquí, ¿crees que nos sigue?, ¿o esta dirigiéndose a su cuarto de operaciones?

Ambos estaban muy desconcertados, en algunos lugares los habían atacados los Birrols en grandes grupos, Cry por su parte deseaba tomar venganza del Bro pero Jesus christ quería salir de esos lugares, Cry y él se encontraron en el castillo 12, de alguna manera Cry convenció a Jesus Christ lo siguiera más adelante, Cry decidió seguir no importa quién lo seguía, era lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarse de cualquier enemigo. Mientras tanto el enemigo estaba más preocupado de Pewds que mandaron un (ASS) bajo la manga. Pewds corría por los pasillos en los que él pensó que su equipo había ido, pero todo fue lo contrario, con los Barrels sueltos, era más peligroso de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado.

Castillo 5 Pasillos hacia las escaleras del tercer piso (necesito nombres más cortos)

Barrel.- ¡Corre, estamos retrasados para la guerra!

Birrol.- no importa, estamos a tiempo, además, siempre nos dejan llegar tarde a cualquier evento

- pero es la guerra, esto es serio, eso…

- tu apenas eres un aprendiz, tu no lo entenderás por ahora, eres apenas un pedazo de basura

Pewds.- MMMMMMMMMMMM *TOT*

Pewds estaba a punto de llorar por el miedo a que lo encuentren, estaba apoyado en la pared, esperando a que los Barrels se fueran de ahí, entonces un milagro para Pewds paso, se escucharon unos golpes, los Barrels estaban forcejeando contra el otro lado de la pared, cuando Pewds se asomó por la pared, pudo observar que había una un mueble en medio de esa inmensa oscuridad que rodeaba el cuarto de la sala, solo se escuchó un sonido que Pewds no pudo describir bien, se asomó más y ese mueble desapareció

**Perdonen no hacerlo lo más emocionante de toda la vida pero así es como estoy, les pido que me tengan arta paciencia estos días y recibirán cosas buenas, como siempre los quiero tanto, *Brofist* y les deseo que les vaya bien, hasta el próximo CAPITULO O EPISODIO **** COMO SE DICE, ALGUIEN DIGAME**


End file.
